Starting A New Legacy
by fabulouslaughter
Summary: It's been three years since the New Directions disbanded after their loss at Sectionals, and now it's finally time for the club to start anew. And while the New New Directions struggle to work as a team, the Alumni are dealing with life after high school.
1. Introduction

**So my first story- hooray! This is a glee story that takes place three years after the current season of glee, when all the former members have graduated. The glee club disbanded after their loss at sectionals. However, after three years Will is restarting the McKinley High New Directions. I will be accepting some OCs for this story, more information on that at the bottom. This story will focus mostly on the New New Directions, but will also get some guest appearances from the old New Directions. Well, on with the story.**

* * *

Will Shuster had never been as happy as when he was coaching glee club. Sure, now he had his beautiful wife and he still had his history teaching job, but it wasn't the same without glee. The club had been disbanded three years ago after their loss at sectionals, and all the old members had now graduated. He wondered about them a lot. Some of them would be in their last years of college by now. He missed all of them too. And he missed making music in general. More than anything, he wanted glee club back.

* * *

Will left school late, a large stack of papers needing to be graded under his arm. He sighed to himself as he headed to his car, but suddenly stopped short. He could faintly hear someone singing.

_Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open_

He slowed his pace and surveyed the courtyard around him. He recognized Kennedy Peters, a pretty red haired freshmen, sitting on a bench with her books spread out in front of her and earbuds in.

_The tricky thing_

_Is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

She was singing softly to herself, oblivious to her surroundings as she studied. Will walked by slowly, listening to her sweet melodic voice. Kennedy didn't take notice of him. He missed hearing kids sing.

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands and keeps score_

By the time he reached his car he had made a resolution: he was getting glee club back together.

* * *

"And so I really think you should let me start glee club again. We need to encourage the arts and I think lots of kids would be interested." Will finished, looking hopefully at Figgins.

The principal thought it over for a few minutes. "So you want me to let you restart the club that disbanded three years ago because of a heinous loss at Sectionals where a girl fainted and needed serious therapy due to an eating disorder brought on by a fellow glee club member?"

Will just nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

The next day Will had sign up sheets prepared to go up around the school. He hoped kids really would be interested in joining glee club. That was one of Figgins' terms from yesterday: he had to have at least 15 kids join. He also had to win Sectionals this year. But he could do that. He had before and he could again. All he had to do now was wait for kids to start signing up.

* * *

**So that was mostly just an introduction. Ill need 15 characters, and I already have seven of my own I'm using (4 girls and three boys). So I can only accept a few OCs and I'm going to be very picky. You can pm your characters. **

**Form**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Appearance (be detailed):**

**Height:**

**Weight: **

**One example of an outfit they would wear:**

**Personality (be very detailed):**

**Sexuality:**

**Current crush/ boyfriend/ girlfriend:**

**Clubs/ Other Interests:**

**Reason for joining glee: **

**Audition song:**

**Other songs they could sing:**

**Favorite Artist/ band:**

**Important Friends/Family:**

**Background:**

**What do they want to do when they graduate: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Anything else:**

**Oh and the song I used was Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. I own nothing. Review and pm me characters :)**


	2. Meeting the Hopefuls Part 1

**So here's chapter 2. Mostly introducing characters. I want to thank my one reviewer and also the two people who've sent me characters- you guys are awesome :). Longer note at the bottom. I still own nothing.**

* * *

Riley Stone set a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat down next to her best friend since first grade, Savannah Grant.  
"What movie are we watching?" Savannah asked.  
"Tangled."  
Savannah groaned. "Really? What's it with you and Disney?"  
"You love Disney and you know it. Plus, Tangled is fantabulous."  
"When you're 7..." But Savannah silently watched, enjoying the company of her friend more than the movie itself.  
"You were my new dream... And you were mine." Riley whispered along with the movie, now having shifted so her head was laying in her friend's lap.  
Savannah absentmindedly played with her friend's hair. "You've seen this movie waaay too many times, you know that, right?"  
"But it's so good! Look at how sweet they are together!"  
"Riley, they're cartoon characters."  
"But they're in love." Riley said, a hint of longing in her voice.  
Savannah snorted in response, "Says the girl whose 16 and has never had a boyfriend."  
"Only because boys still have cooties." Riley responded with a grin, "Plus, you're the exact same age as me and you've never had a boyfriend either."  
"Technically, I'm five hours older than you." The two friends shared the same birthday, something they had bonded over when they met in first grade.  
They sat in silence for a second, before Riley spoke up again. "So, uh, I was thinking, that we should sign up for an after school activity together. I mean, we're sophomores now so we've settled in and all, and my mom always says that extra curriculars are good on college applications..."  
Savannah nodded, "Anything particular in mind?"  
"Well, I heard their restarting glee club. It could be cool, I mean, I've always thought you had a beautiful voice. And they were national champions a while ago too, they got to go to New York..." She trailed off, looking hopefully at her friend.  
"You've never been in to singing."  
"Hey, I did chorus all through middle school." Riley countered, "I can't sing, but I still did it."  
Savannah laughed. "You can too sing. When you try."  
"Yah, badly" That brought on giggles from both girls. Riley pushed on with her case though. "But maybe we could audition together. Like a duet. I don't think they're picky. We sound good together."  
Savannah smiled, remembering afternoons spent belting out songs together, sprawled across her living room couch. "Alright. I'll do it."  
"Yay! I'd do a happy dance but I'm too comfortable."  
Savannah laughed again at her friend's laziness."Well you're going to have to move because I'm going to get more popcorn."  
Riley sat up enough for Savannah to get up and head to the kitchen. Riley sat on the couch alone, watching her. _'I love her'_ she thought to herself, '_I love her as more than my best friend.'_

* * *

Will looked at the Glee sign-up sheet excitedly. It had only been two days and their were already 5 names on it. And auditions weren't until Friday.

_Riley Stone  
Savannah Grant  
Daniel Reid  
Astrid Hawkins  
Jacob Garner_

Will recognized some of the names from his history classes. It was a good start. But still not enough. Will decided it was time to do some recruiting of his own.

* * *

Will waited patiently for the bell to ring on his freshmen history class, then watched the kids file off to lunch. "Hey Kennedy? Can I talk to you? It will only take a second."  
The quiet red head hovered by his desk uncertainly, a concerned look under her thick glasses. "Am I in trouble?" She asked tentatively.  
He shook his head. "Not at all. I was just wondering if you had any interest in glee club. Your a great singer."  
Kennedy looked slightly taking aback. "When did you hear me sing? I mean, I don't really like to sing in front of people. Or perform in front of people in general. Sorry. Thanks for the offer though, Mr. Shuester."  
"You don't have to sing alone in front of other people. We just need people in the club. The audition will just be you and me, no one else watching. You can even sing with a friend if you want." He prodded.  
Kennedy thought about it for a second, twirling her messy red pony tail. "I don't know..."  
"It's really fun." Mr Shuester added hopefully, "And if you don't like it you can always quit."  
"Well, ok."  
Will silently cheered as he watched her go. 6 names down, 9 to go.

* * *

**So yay, I have 7 characters! The 6 mentioned here plus one who just isn't signed up for glee yet. Sure, 5 of them are mine, but it's a start. A million thanks to .x for Astrid Hawkins and Hell devil 13 for Nathan Park. I still need more characters though- form is on the last page. Review :)**


	3. Meeting the Hopefuls Part 2

**Ok so important note if you're planing on submitting a character:  
I currently have 11 characters, 5 girls and 4 boys. Out of that, 9 are sophomores. So I would appreciate it if we could have some from other grades. Out of the 6 girls, 3 are lesbian/ bi. So I would appreciate more straight girls. I would also really like to have at least one gay/bi guy. Most importantly, I want some characters who are more outgoing, and maybe a few who aren't as nice and friendly, as most of my characters are quiet and/ or nice. It would be nice to have an antagonistic type of character too, who could clash with others. You can still make whatever characters you want, these are just suggestions of what I 'm particularly looking for.  
Also, a few notes on the character forms: If your character is gay/bi/lesbian and not specifically said to be in the closet, I'm going to assume they are not. If your character is a senior, please include what colleges their applying to under the "what do the want to do when the graduate" section. If there is a specific storyline that you want your character to be involved in, such as something they are struggling with or whatever, feel free to mention it. I have plenty of ideas, but it's always nice to hear your feedback. Finally, I reserve the right to change whatever little details about your character I want if I think it would better fit the story. I'm not going to completely warp the character, but if you notice a few minor things have been slightly tweaked, please don't be offended.**

**Ok, so now that all that's out, let me apologize for how short this chapter is. It's pathetically short and only gives a pathetically short introduction to each character. I apologize. Writing a new character for the first time is always hard for me. I'm always worried they'll turn out wrong. So I guess that's why everything is short here. But whatever. Chapters lengths will drastically increase after auditions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Principal Figgins stared at the Asian boy before him. "Mr. Park, this behavior is not acceptable. Our school does not tolerate troublemakers like you."  
Nathan Park only grunted in response.  
"I think you're a good guy Mr. Park, I do. But I can't ignore all the bad reports I'm getting from your teachers."  
"So I'm in trouble now?" Asked the boy.  
"Yes. Well not exactly."  
"Not exactly?"  
The principal nodded. "I actually had an idea to get you out of trouble. A sort of rehabilitation."  
Nathan gave him a puzzled look.  
"Glee club auditions are tomorrow. And glee club has been known to change people for the better."  
Nathan was surprised for a second. "You want me to audition for glee club?"  
The principal smiled. "Exactly. Or you could take detention for the next month."  
"I guess I'll go pick an audition song then."

* * *

Isaac Brandht stared at the petite blond in front of him, lost in her a sketch pad in her lap. He cleared his throat. "Hi Lucy."  
"Oh hi, Isaac right?" She said, slightly startled.  
"Yah." He marveled at how one person could be so effortlessly beautiful. It seemed impossible.  
"Right. I knew that. You were at my middle school."  
He nodded. '_I've talked to you before._' He thought to himself.  
"You want to walk to lunch with me?" She asked cheerily, gathering up her stuff.  
"Sure." He was smiling broadly now. He fell in step next to her.  
"You still on the football team?" She asked, blond curls bouncing around her.  
"Yah."  
"That's cool." She looked off for a second lost in thought, "Hey? Do you mind if we stop by Mr. Shuester's room? I wanted to sign up to audition for glee club."  
"You like to sing? I never knew that."  
She shrugged. "Yup."  
"That's really cool." He said. Well, he thought everything about her was really cool. He stopped and waited for her to sign her name on the list.  
"Alrighty thanks." She told him. "We can go to the cafeteria now." She said with a smile, turning to go.  
"Wait." He stopped her. "Umm... I just wanted to sign up for glee club too."  
Lucy's eyes sparkled. "Really? I didn't know you sang."  
"Neither did I." He mumbled, not loud enough for her to hear him.

* * *

Arabella Mine stared at the glee club sign up list. She debated for a second, but her thoughts were interrupted my someone slapping her ass. "Hey babe."  
She grimaced, it was her long term boyfriend, Lance.  
"You coming to our football game?" He asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder.  
"Yes." She told him, '_But I won't be watching you_.' She added silently.  
"Good girl." He smiled. "Do you wanna come to dinner with me tonight?"  
_'No_.' "Yah, sure."  
"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 6. Wear something cute."  
She nodded, and sighed as he walked away. She turned back to the list and added her name. It might be a chance for her to finally make some friends.

* * *

Astrid Hawkins hovered by her mom's desk. "Are you almost ready to take me home now?" She asked impatiently.  
"I'll be ready in 10 minutes." Replied Katherine Hawkins, a math teacher at the high school.  
Astrid sighed. "Ok. I'll meet you outside."  
Her mom nodded without looking up, absorbed in her work.  
Astrid left the room, roaming the halls of McKinley.  
She let her mind wander for a minute and soon found herself by the music rooms. Something caught her eye. 'Sign Up for Glee Club Auditions!'  
She walked over to the list, not quite sure why. She had always loved singing and secretly considered a career in music. The more she thought about it, the better of an idea it sounded. She added her name to the bottom of a list when a voice startled her.  
"You too?"  
She jumped back to see a tall Asian boy, who she vaguely recalled as being in her grade. "What are you doing here?"  
"Nate Park. And I'm signing up for glee club. Whoopee." He added the last part sarcastically .  
"If you don't want to be in glee club, why are you auditioning?"  
He smirked. "Because I'm a bad boy."  
Astrid just shook, her head not bothering to try and understand. "Whatever. Guess I'll see you at auditions Nate." And with that she ran off to meet her mom.

* * *

Will was tired after a long day. He sighed and gathered his stuff, heading out of the building. He made a quick detour to check on his glee sign up sheet and a wide smile spread across his face. The 5 names from yesterday had over doubled- giving him a total of eleven names.

_Riley Stone  
Savannah Grant  
Daniel Reid  
Astrid Hawkins  
Jacob Garner  
Kennedy Peters  
Dani-Lynn McCoy  
Lulu Reynolds  
Isaac Brandht  
Arabella Mine  
Nate Park_

Eleven names! That was only four short of the fifteen he needed. He was now grinning wildly as he exited the school, filled with a renewed excitement for tomorrow's auditions.

* * *

**So short as said above. I actually wasn't very happy with this chapter personally. But I hope you enjoyed a brief introduction to these characters anyway. Next chapter will be auditions which will be longer. Thank you so much to all the authors who submitted characters and also the two people who reviewed. So I only need a few more characters to fill my glee club. However Im willing to go a little over 15 characters if I get more submitted. Sorry if your character didn't appear here, they will in the next chapter! Review :)  
Update: I got three more characters after writing this chapter. (Thanks a billion to BellaRosa17) so I only need one more now.**


	4. Auditions Part 1

**Hiya! Next chapter is here- and Im pretty sure it's the longest yet. Of course, the word count is padded by song lyrics... This is part one of the 2 part auditions. We only see a few characters here, but we'll see the rest in part 2. No reviews for last chapter :( and no new characters :(. So I'm still hovering at 14. (There's one guy who isn't on the sign up list yet. You'll meet him a little later.) But I still need one more character! I own none of the songs used in this chapter. I did listen to all of them though :) And I did cut off some of the lyrics in some of them, just so they wouldn't be so long. If the lyrics are messed up, blame the Internet** **not me**.** Guess that's all so enjoy**!

* * *

Sue Sylvester looked deadly serious as she stared at the cheerio captain before her. "Calypso, I have mission for you of utmost importance. "

The brunette nodded at her coach's words.

"It seems the atrocity known as glee club has decided to reform, like a big pimple that just won't go away no matter how many times you pop it."

"That's awful coach." Agreed the cheerleader.

"I know it's awful! Which is why I'm sending you in to infiltrate the glee club from the inside."

"You want me to join glee club?" Callie questioned.

"Yes. I want you to destroy them from the inside out." Confirmed Sue.

The head cheerleader nodded. "Ok. You can count on me Coach."

* * *

"Hey Skylar!" Callie Noble called, catching up with her twin brother.

"What?" Asked the boy.

"Well, I was signing up for glee club..."

"You're doing glee club?" Interrupted her brother.

"Yes. Coach Sylvester wanted me to- long story." She continued, "Anyway, you'll never guess whose name I saw on the list?"

"Who?" Asked Skylar, his curiosity sparked.

"Savannah Grant. That girl you always talk about."

"Really?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yes really. I take that I'll see you at auditions this afternoon then."

"You bet. See you there Sis."

* * *

Mr. Shue sat down in the auditorium, list in his hands.

_Riley Stone_

_Savannah Grant_

_Daniel Reid_

_Astrid Hawkins_

_Jacob Garner_

_Kennedy Peters_

_Dani-Lynn McCoy_

_Lulu Reynolds_

_Isaac Brandht_

_Arabella Mine_

_Nate Park_

_Callie Noble_

_Skylar Noble_

He smiled up at the stage where the children were waiting back stage. "Any volunteers to go first?"

A girl with shoulder length ginger hair and blue eyes stepped out onto the stage.

"I'm Astrid Hawkins and I'll be singing Bulletproof."

"Good luck Astrid." Said Will cheerily.

She confidently strode to the microphone and motioned for the music to start.

_Been there, done that messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_I won't let you in again_

_The messages I tried to send_

_My information's just not going in_

_Burning bridges shore to shore_

_I break away from something more_

_I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

Astrid smiled and sang out, gaining confidence as she continued. It felt really good to be on stage.

_Been there, done that messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_I won't let you turn around_

_And tell me now, I'm much too proud_

_To walk away from something when it's dead_

_Do, do, do your dirty words_

_Come out to play when you are hurt?_

_There's certain things that should be left unsaid_

_Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch_

_And life's too short for me to stop_

_Oh baby, your time is running out_

_I won't let you turn around_

_And tell me now I'm much too proud_

_All you do is fill me up with doubt_

She belted out the last lines, wanting to finish strong. Her voice filled the auditorium.

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

_This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof_

Will stood up and cheered for her. "Very well done Astrid. Thank you very much."

She nodded and left the stage, feeling confident in her performance.

* * *

Savannah Grant was the next to take the stage. She seemed less confident then the girl before her, but prepared none the less. "Hi, uh, I'm Savannah Grant."

Will nodded. "Hi Savannah. You can start whenever you want"

She hesitated only a second before beginning.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Her voice lacked the power of Astrid's before her, but it was more sweet and melodic. She hit every note with ease.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

She too gained confidence as she continued, getting stronger as the song ended.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

* * *

"You sounded so great!" Beamed Riley, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Thanks." Replied Savannah.

"Hey Savannah! You were awesome!" The girl turned around to see football player Skylar Noble approaching them. "Like really really awesome."

Savannah blushed slightly. "Uh thanks Skylar."

"I only hope I sound that good on my audition." He continued.

"That's great." Said Riley sharply, "Shouldn't you go warm up or something?"

"Yah I guess." He flashed Savannah a sweet smile. "I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Well uh, thanks again."

* * *

Riley watched Skylar walk away.

"Well, he seemed creepy."

"I think he's nice." Savannah countered.

"He seemed mostly creepy."

Savannah shrugged. "I think he might've liked me? Did you get that impression?"

"Who cares? He's an idiot anyway."

"He's kinda cute."

Savannah missed the flash of sadness in her friend's eyes. "Him? Eww. You can't be serious."

Savannah shrugged again. "I'm not saying I'm going to go out with him or anything. I'm just saying I thought he was nice."

"Well whatever. I think he's creepy and an idiot."

Savannah laughed. "You think everyone's an idiot."

"So?"

* * *

Skylar Noble took the stage next, a confident grin on his face.

" What's your name?" Asked Mr Shuester.

"Skylar Noble."

"Great. Well Skylar, begin whenever you are ready."

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We could go out any day, any night_

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

He danced around slightly as he sang, looking like he was enjoying himself all the while.

_And if you, you want me to_

_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kinda, ru-u-ush_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna, take it slow_

_And you just wanna, take me home_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

Will noticed he glanced backstage occasionally, as if searching for someone.

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need_

_Looking so good from your head to your feet_

_Come a come over here, over here_

_Come a come over here, yeah_

_Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_

_Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_

_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight_

_Baby be mine tonight, yeah_

_And if you, you want me too_

_Let's make a move_

Riley watched Skylar perform from the side of the stage, scowling. She didn't trust something about him. Actually, she didn't trust anything about him.

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of, ru-u-ush_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna, take it slow_

_And you just wanna, take me home_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

* * *

"That was quite the performance. And I thought One directions fan base was made up of only obsessive teenage girls."

Skylar looked up, startled. "Uh thanks Riley."

"Why are you all over Savannah?" She asked bluntly.

Skylar was taken aback. "I'm not all over her."

"So you weren't trying to flirt with her earlier?"

"No..." He trailed off unconvincingly.

"Well admit or not, doesn't matter to me." She continued, "What matters is that whatever game you're trying to play with her, you quit it."

"I'm not trying to play games with her. Everything I said was sincere. Promise."

Riley snorted. "You're a football player and your sister is head bitch. You think I believe you have a single sincere bone in your body?"

"I'm not anything like my sister."

"Sure you aren't."

Skylar was getting fed up. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I don't want you to hurt my best friend."

"I would never hurt Savannah. Don't you think you're being a little possessive? Savannah can take care of herself."

Riley glared at him. "I know she can. But we've always been there to take care of each other and I'm certainly not stopping that now. I can't help it if she can't see through how 'cute' and 'nice' you are."

"She said I was cute and nice?" Skylar smiled.

"Just shut up and back off." Riley said, promptly storming off.

* * *

Calypso Noble took the stage after her brother, looking just as confident, but slightly less cheery.

Will watched her prepare to sing. He hadn't expected the head cheerleader to be here, and he was a little suspicious, but he wanted to give everyone a fair chance anyway. "Whenever you're ready Callie." He told her.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror_

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_

_It's okay not to be okay_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

_Tears don't mean you're losing_

_Everybody's bruising_

_Just be true to who you are_

She ruled the stage with ease. She never slowed not shied, but pressed on unwaveringly.

_Who you are, who you are, who you are_

_Who you are, who you are, who you are_

_Who you are, who you are, who you are_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah_

_The more I try the less it's working, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause everything inside me screams_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_

_It's okay not to be okay_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

_But tears don't mean you're losing_

_Everybody's bruising_

_There's nothing wrong with who you are_

Mr. Shue was surprised at how passionate the girl seemed, despite her early apparent attitude. She seemed to be really enjoying herself.

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows like boom_

_Just go and leave me alone_

_Real talk, real life, good luck, good night_

_With a smile, that's my home, that's my home, no_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_

_It's okay not to be okay_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

_Tears don't mean you're losing_

_Everybody's bruising_

_Just be true to who you are_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

**Well there you go! Review :)**


	5. Auditions Part 2

**Hola! Long time, no update. But I finally finished this stupid chapter. It's not my favorite. I actually think It's kinda boring and I've been putting off writing a lot of it. On the bright side, while failing to write this I managed to write a lot of stuff to appear in chapter 6/7/8. I don't know why some chapters are so much easier to write then others, I think it's the characters. Not that dislike them, because I love all my characters. But some our just harder to write for me. So this is part two of auditions, and it's going to be the last audition chapter. I know we don't get to see everyone audition, but I feel if we did it would get boring and repetitive. So I'll summarize the auditions of the people who didn't appear in either this chapter or the last: they each sing a song. The end. Also, I need one more character. Just one! And if you submit one, please explain why they are late in joining glee club, since auditions are over. Thank you to all three of you who reviewed! I love you all! On with the chapter :)**

* * *

Arabella Mine was next to timidly take the stage. She displayed the least confidence yet, looking scared out her wits and furiously blushing. Will nodded encouragingly for her to begin singing. She hesitated for a second, but managed to begin her song.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

_You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!_

Will was pleasantly surprised by how much sound came out of the seeming timid girl. She seemed much more at ease during her song.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well_

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

"Great job Arabella. And thank you so much for auditioning." Will applauded. Arabella nodded and scurried off the stage. "Who wants to go next?"  
A blond girl sauntered onto the stage. "Hello! I'm Lulu Reynolds."  
"Whenever you're ready Lulu."

_When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said  
No final kiss to seal anything  
I had no idea of the state we were in_

_I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness  
And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head_

_But don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before  
Baby, please remember me once more_

Despite the pace of the song, Lulu moved with a hop in her step. Her eyes lit up as she sang.

_When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I would roam  
More I do, the less I know_

_But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness  
And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head_

_But don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before  
Baby, please remember me once more_

* * *

Isaac watched Lulu bounce off the stage, a smile plastered across her face. "Hey Lulu!" He called, causing her to turn back and look at him. "You did a great job."  
She made her way over to where he was standing. "Thanks! I can't wait to see you perform."  
"I'm a little nervous." He admitted.  
Lucy laughed. "Don't be. You'll do great. Worrying isn't going to get you anywhere."  
"I know. It's just, everyone else sounds really good."  
"Well, I have no doubt you'll sound better."  
Isaac smiled. "Thanks Lulu."

* * *

Isaac carefully made his way to center stage, glancing back to see Lucy give him a thumbs up from by the curtain. He instantly felt more confidence. "I am Isaac Brandt."  
"Nice to meet you Isaac." Said Will. "Feel free to begin whenever."

_I count the ways I let you down  
All my fingers and toes but I'm running out  
Clever words can't help me now  
I tipped you attack but you're slipping out_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first met you, so in love that night  
And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry  
Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye  
It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye  
It's dripping from your eyes, oh yeah_

Isaac glanced over to see Lulu still watching from over by the curtain. She smiled encouragingly at him.

_When did the rain become a storm?  
When did the clouds begin to form?  
Yeah we got knocked out of course by a natural force  
And well, we'll be swimming when it's gone_

_And I remember your eyes were so bright  
When I first met you, so in love that night  
And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight  
And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry  
Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye  
It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye  
It's dripping from your eyes, oh yeah_

* * *

Lulu ran up to him as soon as he was off stage. "Told you that you would be great!" She said enthusiastically. "That was like the best performance I've seen today."  
Isaac couldn't help, but smile widely at her praise. "It wasn't better than yours."  
She laughed. "Fine then. We were both equally fantastic."  
"Deal. So what are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Not really." She shrugged. "I might take my little sister to the park or something. What are you doing?"  
"Going to the park to work on my photography project." He paused briefly, trying to swallow his fear. "Would you, uh, maybe want to come with me to the park. I mean, you wanted to take your sister and your a really good artist so I would love it if you could give me some photography tips, and..." He talked quickly, jumbling everything together so she could barely understand.  
"That sounds really fun!" She seemed not to notice his nervousness. "I'd love to come help you with your project."  
"Great! So, uh, see you tomorrow?"  
"I'll be there!"

* * *

Nathan Park was next to audition. Mr. Shue was slightly puzzled as to why this boy auditioning, as he didn't look like he wanted to be here. However, Mr. Shue pushed his doubts aside once the boy's song began.

_I'm always screaming my lungs out 'til my head starts spinning  
Playing my songs is the way I cope with life  
Won't keep my voice down  
Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud_

_I like to keep things honest  
I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it, for real  
I'd hate to keep you all wondering  
I'm constant like the seasons, I will never be forgotten man_

_Let's leave no words unspoken  
And save regrets for the broken  
Will you even look back when you think of me?_

_All I want is a place to call my own  
To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low  
Keep your hopes up high and your head down low_

_Still got something left to prove  
It tends to keep things movin' while everyone around me says  
My last days are looming overhead  
But just what the hell do they think they know?_

_I keep my head above the water  
While they drown in the undertow  
Let's leave no words unspoken and save regrets for the broken  
Will you even look back when you think of me?_

_All I want is a place to call my own  
To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low_

_All I want is a place to call my own  
To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low_

Will applauded Nathan's performance. "Thank you very much Nathan."  
The boy nodded in acknowledgement and stalked off the stage.

* * *

Daniel Reid casually strolled around backstage, observing the other kids there. He winked at the frowning cheerleader- she had to be the hottest one there. None of them were awful though. He could definitely stand to have any of these girls in his bed. And he was all of them would be happy to oblige. He zeroed in on a pretty redhead with glasses sitting all by herself. He casually plopped down next to her, flashing a smile. "What's up hot stuff? And more importantly, do you have plans this weekend because there's an empty spot on my bed that's needs a warm body to fill it."  
She looked startled at his showing up, and slightly offended by his offer. She shook her head. "Uhh. I have lots of plans." She mumbled quickly before grabbing her stuff and running off.  
Daniel shook his head to himself. "She's missing out."

* * *

Daniel Reid was a picture of confidence and arrogance as he took the stage. "My name is Daniel Reid."

"Great!" Mr. Shue told him. "Begin whenever you're ready. "

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

The arrogant smirk never faded from Daniel's face as her performed. But he performed well, hitting all the notes with unwavering confidence.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand_

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

* * *

Will looked over the list of kids. It wasn't hard to decide who to let in. He needed 15 kids and only 13 auditioned. Plus they were all good singers. He sighed to himself. He needed to find 2 more kids. Just two more. But he knew he could find them. After all, getting 13 kids had been a piece of cake. He headed home happy, already anticipating great things from his new glee club. He couldn't wait for their first meeting tomorrow.

* * *

**So there you go! Please review and someone submit one more character. It was kind of a lame chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it at least a little bit...  
You know what, to make up for the lameness of this chapter and to thank you guys for my three reviews, you get a bonus passage. This was originally going to be in the next chapter. It takes place on** **the day after the auditions. Enjoy**!

* * *

Isaac angled the shot at the willow tree, trying to get the whole tree into the picture. He heard Lucy laughing behind him. "You're not very good at this, you know that right?"  
He brought the camera down. "That's why your here. What am I doing wrong?" He asked, exasperated.  
She took his hand, guiding him closer to the tree. "Well for one, your lighting is all wrong. You don't want the light source to be in front of you. And this tree is so pretty, but you're never going to get it all in one shot. Try getting closer up."  
She took the camera from him and strolled under the tree. He followed her. She sighed happily, admiring the swaying canopy of leaves around them. "I just love weeping willows." The strands of leaves hung almost to the ground, as if to close them off from the rest of the park. Lucy raised his camera, taking a picture of the tree trunk and its winding branches, framed by the flowing leaves in the background. She smiled, handing the camera to Isaac so he could see the picture. "You see. It's so much more beautiful up close."  
He nodded admiringly. "You know what you're doing."  
She shook her head in response. "Not really. You just have to have a good eye."  
Lucy sat down against the tree trunk, leaning back on her arms. "Now you try taking some."  
Isaac observed the tree around them, looking for something photo worthy. But the most beautiful thing he saw was the blond girl resting by the trunk. He snapped a shot of Lucy, looking perfectly natural and relaxed. She looked up in surprise at the camera flash, but then burst into a fit of giggles. Isaac snapped another picture, catching the gleeful smile the lit up her whole face. She reached up and snatched the camera from him. "What are you doing?" She laughed.  
He shrugged. "Taking a picture of you."  
She scratched her chin for a second. "Smile!" She took the picture before he could react, catching his bewildered expression.  
"Delete that." He commanded. She only shook her head, dancing out of the way when he tried to grab the camera back.  
"Why?" She smiled. "You look cute." She waved the camera teasingly in front of him.  
"It's my camera. You have to give it back eventually." He argued.  
"You're right. Maybe I'll take it home and get this photo on my computer first." She teased.  
He made another grab for the camera and she again jumped out of the way. "Careful." She warned playfully. "You don't want to break your camera."  
"Fine if you give me the camera back I promise I won't delete any pictures. And I'll email all of them to you."  
"Deal." Lucy agreed.  
"And you have to agree to come out later this week and help me finish my project."  
"Definitely a deal."  
He smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Do you want to grab a burger or something with me?"  
She checked her watch and frowned. "Sorry I can't. I have to take Macy to a birthday party. I'll see you on Monday though."  
"Yah. See you Monday." He said, sadly watching her leave, calling for her sister.

* * *

**Alright, this time I'm really done. Review :) Who are your favorites so far? Favorite couples/ couples you want to see happen? Ugh and on a completely different topic, does anyone else notice the steady decline of quality on the real glee? There were so many issues with this week's episode. Like for instance, the fact that the SATs include an essay and free response math questions, so it's impossible to get a 2340 randomly bubbling. Or that fact that New Directions got disqualified from Sectionals as well, so even if the Warblers got disqualified (Doping for show choir wth?) then logically the third show choir would win. I could go on and on.**


	6. Welcome to Glee

**Long time no see! Really it's been forever. And I apologize for that. I've been super busy... And I haven't even looked at this writing in forever. But I finally sat down and cranked out this chapter. So I hope you enjoy! Oh and I've finally reached 15 characters! Yay! Thanks you so much to everyone who submitted. And a special thanks to BellaRosa17 and xXSmiledforBeautyXx,for helping me with this chapter and brainstorming for my story in general, way back a few months ago. They both rock. So technically I've reached my 15 and filled my glee club, so I've taken the Accepting OC submissions out of the description. But of there's anyone reading this who hasn't submitted yet, or is just I thing to send in a character, feel free to, because I can have more then the minimum in my club. New Directions always seems to add members as the year progresses... I won't take more than another two or three though. So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Arabella walked down the halls of McKinley with a confidence that she rarely felt. She was headed towards the choir room where the glee club list would be posted. Making glee could mean everything for her. She was never really a big part of any extra curriculars before, and this could be her chance. She could make friends. Real friends, not Lance and his jerk posse. She smiled, dreaming about standing up on stage, next to people she loved and spent every day with. But her nam had to be on that list. She'd been up all weekend just worrying about this moment. Finally, the glee club bulletin board was in sight. She quickened her pace, weaving through the crowded hallway. And then she was there. Her eyes skimmed the list, looking for her name. And there it was. Arabella Mine. A wide smile spread across her face. This was going to be a good year, she would make sure of it.

* * *

Mr. Shue watched anxiously as the new glee club members filed in. All 13 of them arrived within a few minutes, seated in awkward little clumps. A few chatted among themselves. He took a deep breathe and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the 13 teens seated before him.

"Hello! I'm so glad to have you all here today. Welcome to the McKinley High New Directions."

There was a murmuring of greetings in response.

He walked over the whiteboard writing across it 'Teamwork' in big letters. "Glee club is all about working as a team." He continued, "If we want to succeed you have to learn to work together. And in order to collaborate well, you need to get to know each other." He paused to write another word on the whiteboard: Introductions. "That's are goal this week, to introduce ourselves. And we're going to do it like we do everything here in glee club: through song." There was some mumbling exchanged at this. "That's your glee club assignment this week. To come up with a song that will help introduce you to the club, and perform it for us. You can perform it alone or as a duet, whatever you think works best. I'd like to have everyone perform by the end of this week. So be thinking about that."

Chatter broke about between the students. Will caught snippets of it.

"...what song?"

"Do you think..."

"... so stupid."

Will waited a few minutes before he continued. "So now that I've told you that, does anyone have questions about glee club?" He looked at the kids expectantly, but no one spoke up. "Well then I'll tell you the basics. Later this year, usually in November or December, we will compete in sectionals. Our club will perform two or three songs, as will two other clubs. Then the judges will choose one of the clubs to move onto regionals. Regionals works the same way, and if we win that we get to Nationals, where all the regionals winner from around the country will compete. We already have one nationals trophy, and with some hard work, I feel confident we can bring home another. We so get to perform at school functions sometimes, like prom or pep rallies. In order for me to keep running glee club, Principal Figgins requires that we win sectionals, and that we get atleast 15 members. We already have 13 here today, so make sure you ask all your friends to join! I know we can reach 15 members in no time! So does anyone want to try to sing a song now, maybe something you already know?" The thirteen kids remained completely silent. "Don't be shy!" Still nothing. "Ok then," Will continued, optimism unfazed. "I know your all probably just thinking about your introduction songs. Since this is the first meeting, will adjourn a little early. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have! And I can't wait to see all of you tomorrow!" The kids left one by one, until the choir room was empty. Will smiled. This was a good group, he could just feel it. They just needed someone to whip them into shape. That have him an idea. He sat down at his and typed a mass email, digging through his contacts for the emails he hasn't used in years. But they were all still there.

To: Artie Abrams, Unique Adams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Ryder Lynn, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose

From: Will Shuester

Subject: Glee

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time and your all probably busy with collage and following your dreams. What are you up to? I miss all of you. Anyways, the glee club at McKinley just got reformed, and the kids certainly need some encouragement if they want to win Sectionals. If any of you have spare time, I'd love to see you and have you talk to the kids, or even just hear from you. McKinley isn't the same without you.

- Mr. Shue

* * *

"Hey Savannah! Wait up!" called Skylar as he caught up with her leaving the choir room.

"What now!" Snapped Riley, who had been walking with Savannah.

"Uh. Can I talk to you? Alone?" Skylar shot a glance pointedly at Riley, who glared at him in return.

"You don't have to say y-" Began Riley, but she was cut off by Savannah.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the parking lot Riley." Savannah turned toward Skylar, ignoring her friend's obvious disapproval.

Riley reluctantly turned to leave, but didn't go far, ducking into the next hallway to eavesdrop.

"So what did you want to say?" Savannah asked.

"I uh..." Skylar hesitated nervously, but continued anyways. "I wanted to know if you would want to go on a date with me. We could go see a movie tonight or something. If you want."

Savannah was taken aback by his offer. She'd never really expected him to ask her out. "Sure. Uh, I'd love too."

Skylar smiled. "Great!"

"I should probably go, Riley's waiting."

Skylar nodded. "Yah. Well, see you tonight."

Savannah smiled and nodded. "Do you want to walk me to the parking lot?"

"Sure!" The two walked off as Riley watched from around the corner. When she knew they were out of earshot, she angrily kicked a locker next to her with all the force she could muster. Her boot made a small dent. She sighed, sitting down in the middle of the hallway and sending a quick text to Savannah.

To Savannah 3:

Hey! Had to run home. Sorry :( You want to come over and study 2night?

Riley knew Savannah's answer already, but wanted to make her friend admit she had a date. Riley knew she was being petty and selfish, but she wanted to make her friend feel bad for going on her date. Her phone buzzed.

From Savannah 3:

No problem! Skylar will take me home. And sorry, but I'm busy tonight. How about tomorrow?

Anger boiled inside Riley. So her best friend wasn't even going to tell her she had a date.

To Savannah 3:

Yah tomorrow is cool. What r u doing 2nignt?

A few minutes passed by before Savannah replied.

From Savannah 3:

Want to tell you over the phone. Ill call when I get home.

Riley sighed. Now she could hear Savannah talk all about how excited she was to have a date with a boy. Just great.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Caramel High School, the members of Vocal Adrenaline were hard at work. Jesse St. James was at the front of the group, yelling at the performers before him. In the back row, Jackson St. James grumbled, tired of his cousin's criticism, as well as Vocal Adrenaline I'm general. He would much rather be focusing on matching band or baseball right now, but no. Instead he had to be here, trying desperately to fill his cousins impossible shoes. And he knew he never would. Vocal Adrenaline may have won nationals the past three years, but that didn't change the fact that they has lost. Twice. And Vocal Adrenaline wasn't supposed to lose. The rehearsal was interrupted by the auditoriums back door being flung open, and a blond haired girl Jackson vaguely recognized as a member rushing through and straight up to Jesse. "Connie, you're interrupting practice so this better be good."

She nodded frantically. "Uh guys. There's some bad news. That old glee club at McKinley? Run by Will Shuester? Well they're back again." They're were groans throughout the room. Everyone remembered the year they got beat by the New Directions.

"Thank you Connie. Now get back in your place!" She nodded and scurried to somewhere in the middle. "The New Directions are no threat to us now. We've always been better than them." Jesse announced. "Now lets get back to work."

* * *

15 minutes Riley was laying on her bed, Latin notes spread out before her. The school year had barely started and she already had a big test. Too bad Savannahwasn't there to help her. Savannah always made everything better. Her phone began playing her special ringtone for Savannah. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Is this Riley?" Came her best friend's voice from the the other end.

"No, this is Batman, I've stolen Riley's cell phone."

Savannah laughed. "Hello Riley."

"What's up Vanna?"

"You'll never guess what Skylar asked me!" Savannah squealed.

"Ooh ooh! Let me guess- he asked if you wanted a million dollars to take your best friend on a trip to Hawaii?"

Savannah laughed again. "If only. But no. He asked me on a date!" She practically screamed through the phone. "We're going to see a movie tonight! Isn't that just great! Oh my gosh, Riles I don't know what to wear. You should come over right now and help me pick something..."

Riley tuned out Savannah's excited rambling and turned back to her notes. Even translating subjunctive clauses hurt less than talking to Savannah about her date.

"And wow I'm just so excited!" Savannah finished.

"That's great." Replied Riley. "Hey, in a causal which verb is subjunctive? It's the one that couldn't form a sentence on its own right?"

"Riley! How can you be thinking about school at a time like this!" Savannah was too wrapped up in her own excitement to notice her fiends lack of it.

"Well we do have a test tomorrow..."

"So?" Squealed Savannah. "Please come over and help me get ready? Please please please please please?"

Riley sighed. She knew she couldn't resist her best friend. "Be there in half and hour."

"Yay! Love you! I'm going to go shower now!" And then Riley heard her phone click, signaling the end of the conversation. She flopped back down on her bed, not caring if she sent her homework papers flying everywhere. One of the homework sheets landed on top of her face, and she lifted it up to read it. It was hortatory translations. She read the first sentence she had translated into English: Let love always be your guide. Riley balled up the paper and threw it across the room.

* * *

**So that's all for now. I was going to right more for this chapter, but it was getting long and I wanted to post what I had, so the next chapter will continue on this same day. And just by the way, it's been a while so ill remind you that it's Monday in this world. So what'd you guys think? Any ideas for your characters introduction song? What should the New Directions sing at Sectionals? What alumni do you want to hear from? What city should nationals be in this year? Should McKinley do a musical this year? Which? So obviously not EVERy single former member was included in Will's email. I tried just to include the most major ones. What do you think the former glee club members are up to right now? And who do you want them to be dating? Review and let me know. Or just review to let me know someone is still reading this story after monthes. The next chapter will be up soon, much sooner than this one. And on a note unrelated to this story, Didya guys hear glee renewed for a season 5 and 6? Yay! Hopefully the writing will get better... And has anyone else noticed that Sugar and Joe have just kind of dropped off the face of the Earth? I can't remember seeing them in a while... Maybe they're just in the background or something. I apologize that some characters we haven't heard from that much yet, I know right now some characters get lots of focus while others we haven't really heard from. I'm working on that... So I'm really sorry if your character has been underrepresented so far. They'll get a story eventually I promise. So bye for now! And Review!**


	7. Date Night

**And it's here! Already! Go me! Thank** **you to my one reviewer, no wait make that two- your the best! Seriously I love you for reviewing. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

At quarter till 6 Riley arrived at the Grant household. She let herself in the garage with the key she had possessed for years now. The garage entered to the kitchen, where Mrs. Grant was cooling dinner.  
"Smells delicious." Complimented Riley.  
"Oh hi Riley!" Chirped Mrs. Grant. "Thank you very much! Savannah is upstairs in her room."  
Riley nodded and headed upstairs to Savannah's room. Savannah was wearing a bathrobe, clothes strewn all over her bed.  
"Riley! You're here thank goodness!" Savannah rushed to hug her friend.  
"And you're a mess!" Observed Riley. "You're just going to the movies, isn't it going to be too dark to see each other?"  
Savannah playfully hit Riley in the arm. "It doesn't matter. This is my first date, I'm have to look fabulous."  
Riley smiled. "I know. That's why I brought this for you to borrow." Riley pulled her favorite purple handbag, the one Savannah was always jealous of, out of her backpack. "I even cleaned it for you."  
"Riley you didn't have to. You're the best friend ever." Savannah hugged her again.  
Riley smiled. Anything was worth making Savannah this happy. "It is your first date, you have to look fabulous."  
"Now we need to hurry." Said Savannah, checking her phone. "He's picking me up at 6:15 for the movie."  
"What are we waiting for then?"  
10 minutes later Savannah was completely dressed and Riley was curling her hair. "I don't know why you want me to do this. I'm awful with hair." Riley complained.  
"No your not. And I want you to do my make up to."  
"I hate make up." Riley protested.  
"Doesn't mean your not good at doing it."  
"Fine fine. Don't blame me when you look like a clown." Riley said, letting another dark brown curl fall from the iron. "Not that you could ever look ugly though."  
"Thanks." Savannah was checking the time on her phone constantly. Still 15 minutes left.  
"All done." Said Riley after a minute, stepping back to admire her handiwork.  
Savannah stood up to look in the mirror.  
"You look absolutely stunning." Riley informed her.  
"Thanks."  
"No really. I don't know how Skylar will be able to resist you. Remeber, if he tries to put his arm around you you punch him in the face."  
"Sure." Laughed Savannah.  
"And no kissing."  
"Of course not."  
"Good girl." Beamed Riley. "But seriously, if he's a jerk call me and I'll hunt him down... With a baseball bat."  
"I'll make sure he knows to fear your wrath." Giggled Savannah.  
Riley laughed, and pulled her best friend into a hug.  
"Wait!" Savannah broke free and ran to her nightstand. "One last touch." She held up the gold heart locket Riley had given her in eighth grade. She pretty much wore it all the time. "Fasten it on for me?" Savannah asked, carefully holding up her hair.  
Riley obliged, clipping the gold heart necklace then letting it fall against Savannah's slender neck. "Now you are absolutely perfect."

* * *

Jackson St James dragged himself home after glee practice, the news about New Directions still buzzing in his head. He waved hello to his parents and sister, but made his way quickly up to his room, saying he had lots of homework to do. He headed straight to his desk and powered up his laptop. Then he pulled out his school directory and flipped until he found the number he was looking for, quickly dialing it into his cell phone. It was picked up after only a few rings.  
"Hello this is Connie. With whom am I speaking?"  
"Uh this is Jackson... From school."  
Connie perked up. "Hi Jackson! Something I can help you with?"  
"I was wondering if you knew anything about the New Directions. Since you brought the news and all."  
"No not really. Sorry, I was just passing it on. I can go look on the school's website though. And see if there's anything about the club."  
"Thanks Connie. You rock."  
The other end of the phone was silent for a minute or two. Jackson absentmindedly tapped his pencil on his desk.  
"Ok here we go. I got a list of the current members and a practice calendar. But that's about all. Here I'm emailing them to you right now."  
Jackson pulled up his email, seeing a new one pop up.  
"That's great. Thanks Connie! See you at practice tomorrow."  
He hung up the phone before he could here her response. He had more important things to do. He finally had a way to impress his parents, his cousin, and everyone else who overlooked him. Jackson St James was going to take the New Directions down- from the inside.

* * *

Will sat down at his computer in the house he shared with long term girlfriend Emma Pillsbury. After their wedding disaster years ago, they had begun dating again and were as close as ever, if not closer. But both had been two scared to bring up marriage again, for fear messing things up a second time. A list of possible sectionals songs was already beginning to form in Will's needed good songs to inspire and unite the glee club, as he had done in year's past. Also every year, his glee club had always had captains to lead them and sing solos in competitions. He still needed to find those. He wasnt sure who the strongest singers in the group were yet though. He pulled up his email. Three new messages. Spam, spam, and a reply to his earlier email. He smiled in excitement.  
To: Will Shuester  
From: Brittany S Pierce  
Helo Mr Shu! Everything is good hear in New York. Lord Tubbington likes it here too. He and Lady Tubbington got maried and had baby cats. I think they had cat sex when I was out with Santana, because I usally watch them very closely, and I always tell Lord Tubbington to wear protection. He must've been drunk. I was going to invite you to the wedding, but Santana said that they probly wanted it to be privat. We named one of the kittens after you. I want to come see sectionals and bring Mr Shu, so he can meet you. Your like his role model since you both have the same name. Just like Britney Spears. And your also his godfather, in case Lord Tubbington gets arrested. Santana said that we could probly come. So yay! - Brittany  
P.S. I think Unicorn has a crush on Mr Shu. (He's the gay kitten)

* * *

Skylar checked his watch. Just on time. He checked the address hastily scribbled down on a scarp of paper. Yup, this was the right house. He rang to doorbell, and the front door was flung open within seconds. Savannah was waiting for him, a big smile on her face. Riley was behind her, looking slightly less enthusiastic.  
"Your two minutes late." Riley informed him.  
"Don't listen to her." Savannah said, stepping out onto the front porch to take Skylar's hand.  
Skylar smiled. "You look beautiful. Are you ready to go? I don't want to miss the movie."  
"I'm ready. Bye Riley!" Savannah called over her shoulder as they made their way to Skylar's car.  
"Bye Vanna! Remember-baseball bat!"  
Savannah laughed as Skylar held open the passenger door for her.  
"Baseball bat?" Skylar questioned as he started the car and turned out of Savannah's driveway.  
"Long story. Don't take Riley personally. It's not that she doesn't lime you personally, she just doesn't like most guys in general. Or most girls. She doesn't like a lot of people."  
"I've noticed."  
"She's really nice though. If you get to know her." Savannah added on, feeling the need to defend her best friend.  
"Hey, any friend of yours is a friend of mine."  
"Just bring her a box of donuts. She'll love you. The creme filled ones. With chocolate on top. And no sprinkles."  
Skylar grinned. "She's very particular about her donuts. But why are we still talking about her. She's not here tonight."  
"True. Ooh there it is!" Savannah cried.  
Skylar pulled the car into a parking space and got out to open Savannah's door. "Do you go get snacks while you wait in the ticket line." She asked him.  
Skylar shook his head. "We have time. Plus, I don't mind waiting in line with you."  
10 minutes later they had they're overpriced popcorn and chose seats near the back of the almost empty theatre. Savannah tossed her purse and coat into the seat next to her. Skylar gently slid his arm around her, just as the screen faded to black.

* * *

Isaac waited for Lucy to pick up her phone, which only took a few seconds. "Hey Lucy? I had another question about my photo essay."  
Lucy laughed. "This is like the 20th time you've called Isaac. What do you want to know now."  
"Well I was having trouble editing this one picture because its really dark and..."  
Isaac was cut off by a sigh on the under end of the line. "You know what, I have a better idea." And then she hung up the phone. Isaac was shocked for a second. He didn't think she would ever do something remotely rude. Maybe he was just bugging her too much. Crap, why did he have to be so stupid. Isaac went back to work on his essay. Around five minutes later he heard the doorbell ring.  
"I've got it!" Cried his younger sister, who he was babysitting while his parents were out.  
"Oooh. Isaac it's a girl." She called teasingly.  
"Hi Isaac!" Came a familiar voice.  
A few seconds later his bedroom door opened, and Lucy stood there waiting for him. "Need some photo essay help."  
"Lucy! Hi! You didn't have to come." Isaac stammered, surprised.  
She shrugged and pulled up a chair next to him. "Photography is easier to explain in person. We were getting nowhere over the phone."  
"Your the best."  
20 minutes later, Isaac had the best photo essay in his class. Or at least that's what Lucy called it.  
"Lucy your amazing!" Isaac hugged her. He checked his computer. "It's only 6:30. Want to stay a while longer? We could make cookies."  
"You have cookie dough!" Lucy exclaimed. "Of course I want to stay!"  
An hour later they sat down on the couch with a big plate of piping hot chocolate chip cookies.  
"Smile!" Said Lucy, taking out her camera. She snapped a picture of Isaac with the cookies.  
"Put that away." He mumbled, mouth half full, you'll get chocolate on it."  
She shrugged and slipped the camera back into her bag, before grabbing the biggest cookie on the tray and taking a huge bite from it. "Mmmmmm."  
Isaac reached for a second cookie. "I think you specifically put extra dough on that own so you could eat it." He teased.  
"Maybe." She laughed, downing the cookie in another bite. "These are the best thing ever!"  
"Definitely." agreed Isaac.  
There conversation was interrupted by Lucy's phone buzzing. "Darn. It's my mom. I have to go home now."  
"Awww." Moaned Isaac. "You want to take half the cookies with you?"  
Lucy shook her head as she stood up. "Nah. You keep them, it was your dough." She headed for the door and Isaac followed behind to walk her out. "Oh and Isaac? This was super fun. Some time you'll have to come over to my house and make cupcakes, because then there will be frosting. And frosting makes everything better." And with that she have him a quick hug before running out the door.

* * *

**The end! I don't have to much to say here since I asked a billion questions in the last chapter... Except for review. Because it makes my day. Or pm your feedback if you don't want it to be public. I don't care- I just like hearing from people. Next chapter will be up soon because I actually wrote a lot of it a long time ago... And I'm sucks ms have nothing better to do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. I'd Lie

**Well here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) I love you all. I actually wrote a lot of this chapter a while ago, like when i first stared the story, as ive mentioned before. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh Riley, it was great."

Savannah beamed excitedly, not noticing her friends less then enthusiastic response. "We went to see a movie together and he has his arm around me like the whole entire time. I wish you could been there!"

"Mhmm." Replied Riley, acting as uninterested as she could.

"And afterward we went for ice cream and it was really fun. He was so sweet and such a gentleman."

"That's wonderful." If Savannah senses her friend's sarcasm, she didn't let on.

"We didn't kiss or anything, but I don't know. I really like him Riles."

Riley was trying desperately to tune her friend out. "Sounds great."

"Riley are you ok?" Asked Savannah, noticing her friend's dejected look. "You look upset to something."

"It's nothing. I just have a headache. Didn't sleep well last night." Riley covered.

"I hope you're not sick." Savannah said, worriedly eyeing her friend.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Umm ok." Savannah was still unconvinced.

"Hey uh, I have to go talk to a teacher about something." Riley said, trying to get away as quickly as she could. "I'll see you later." She ran off before Savannah could answer, tears already beginning to fall.

* * *

Jackson exited the principal's office at Mckinley High School, all his papers in order. Outside, a short brown haired girl wearing a neatly pressed sweater and skirt was waiting for him. "Hello!" She said brightly, "My name is Ember Layne and I'll be your welcome buddy. Welcome to McKinley! If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask. Come on, we can talk on our way to your first class."

She led him down a hallway, walking at a brisk pace while blabbing on and on about the school. Jackson tried to tune her out.

"There are tons of clubs and activities you can do at McKinley! We have a great study group program, National Honor Society, Quiz Bowl, debate team, student government, Future Problem Solvers..."

"Hold on." Jackson cut her off, "What about glee club? Can you tell me about that?"

She beamed. "You like to sing? How great. Glee club is not listed under the list of activities I have here as far as I know." She paused to quickly flip through a folder she was holding under one arm. "Nope not in here. I believe it just began and has not been out on our activities catalog yet. I'll have to talk to administration about fixing that. Mr. Shuester runs that doesn't he? At lunch I can take you down to the choir room and we can talk to him about you joining."

"That would be great." Replied Jackson. He grinned as he again tuned Ember out. Phase one of operation take down New Directions was now underway.

* * *

Skylar was walking down the hall to lunch when he heard a soft noise coming from behind a nearby door. He stopped and put his ear up to almost sounded like someone was crying. He decided to push open the door and see if someone needed help. Skylar, walking into the empty classroom, was surprised to find Riley Stone, crying. Despite their less than friendly relationship, he couldn't help, but go to comfort her. "Riley? Are you ok?" He asked cautiously.

She was startled for a second and sat up, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He said, prodding further when their was no response. "Is this about my date with Savannah?"

She shook her head. "No. Well, a little I guess."

"And I'm guessing you're not just sitting in here crying because you don't like me?"

She shook her head again, but didn't offer further response.

"Then why are you?" He asked, unsure if she'd answer. As expected, she didn't say anything, but just looked away from him sadly. "Are you afraid she wont spend as much time with you anymore? Or that I'll hurt her" He continued.

Just another head shake.

Another theory popped into his head, he wasn't quite sure where it came from, but it made sense. "You love her, don't you?" He said, waiting anxiously for her reaction.

However, she just nodded. "How did you know?"

He hid his shock. He hasn't really expected her to say yes."I mostly guessed. And I could kind of tell by the way you acted around me and everything."

She nodded again, still not meeting his eyes. "Is it really that obvious?"

"No. Savannah is completely clueless." He assured her.

"Good." She sat in silence for few seconds. "She really liked it. Your date I mean. She was talking about it all morning."

Skylar couldn't help, but perk up for a second, but quickly hid his excitement for Riley's sake. "Is that why you're in here? Couldn't stand to hear it."

She nodded and was quiet for a second. When she looked up at him, tears were again glistening in her eyes. "It's like she's rubbing it in- that she'll never love me. She's never had a boyfriend before. I've always kind of hoped that maybe she would love me back. But now I know she never will. No matter what I do, I can never have her."

Skylar wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm sorry." He quietly told the heartbroken girl.

She shook her head. "Don't be. You're a really great guy Skylar. I'm really happy she has you."

"Even it means you can't have her?"

"I could never have had her anyway."

The lunch bell rang, signally the fact that he needed to go to his next class.

"Skylar?" Riley asked hoarsely as he was leaving. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Promise."

"Oh and by the way, I'm still going to have to hate you for dating my bestfriend." She added, with a hint of a smile.

Skylar laughed. "Noted."

* * *

Jackson had just finished buying his lunch when a familiar face popped up. "Jackson there you are. I checked and the glee club is being run again by Mr. Shuester. Come on and I'll take you to choir room to talk to him."

Jackson obligingly followed, shoving his hamburger into his mouth while they walked. He had just finished his milk carton when Ember opened a door for him. "This is the choir room, come on." A piano sat on one end, facing rows of chairs. A man in a sweater vest was sitting in a chair, looking through some sheet music. He looked up when Jackson and Ember entered. "Hello. I'm Mr. Shuester. Can I help you guys?"

"This Jackson." Said Ember before Jackson could speak. "He wants to join glee club." She looked down at her watch. "I have to go now, I'm already late to tutor." She turned and was out the door in seconds and gone from sight.

"Hi Jackson. I don't think I've seen you before. What's your last name?"

"St. James. I'm new here."

"St. James huh. Any relation to a Jesse St James?" Asked Mr. Shuester.

Jackson hastily shook his head. "Never heard of one."

"Ok." Mr Shuester didn't seem to catch his lie. "So you like to sing."

"Yes. I was in the glee club at my old school."

"Well you'll love the New Directions. We were national champions a few years back you know. And we'd live to have you. Why don't you come by tomorrow after school and you can audition in front of everyone?"

Jackson smiled. "That would be great."

"Good. Nice to meet you Jackson, and welcome to McKinley."

* * *

After talking to Skylar, Riley wandered the halls, it being her free period. She slowed by the choir room and entered, finding it, to her delight, empty. She sighed, picking up a guitar from the corner with the band instruments and sitting in her usual chair. She began strumming an old favorite song, singing quietly to herself.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Her phone began buzzing beside her. Riley glanced over to see an incoming call. She looked at the contact picture, her and Savannah laughing in the hotel room they shared when they went to New York a few summers ago. She let Savannah's call go to voicemail.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Her phone buzzed a few more times, texts popping up.

From Savannah 3:

Where r u? I missed u at lunch.

From Savannah 3:

Riley? R u ignoring me?

From Savannah 3:

R u ok? Skylar said he saw u earlier and that u had a headache and probably wanted 2 b alone.

From Savannah 3:

Come on- ik u have ur phone with u! R u mad at me?

Riley ignored all the texts, resisting the urge to throw her phone across the room.

He stands there then walks away

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

* * *

Arabella walked into glee club practice after school. A few people were already sitting. She passed the two girls sitting in the front catching whispers of "No, no I'm fine. And not mad at you. I just had to go make-up a quiz." She didn't catch the reply as she made her way to the back row. She sat down alone, but it didn't matter, she would make friends soon enough. And today she had worked up enough courage to sing her introduction song in front of everyone. After a few minutes, all 13 members had filed in. Mr. Shuester stepped to the front of the room. "Welcome guys! I know your all working hard on this week's assignment. First off, we have an announcement from Callie."

Calypso Noble strutted to the front of the room, perfect body tightly enclosed in her Cheerios uniform and wavy brown hair swinging back in forth in it's high pony. "Since it's the first month of school, this Saturday is my annual 'Welcome back' party. It's at my house, and you're all lucky to be invited this year. Be there at six."

She made her way back the seat. Casual chatter broke out amount the glee clubers, mostly about rather they would be attending as far as Arabella could tell. Mr. Shuester interrupted them. "Thank you Callie. Now, is anyone ready to sing their introduction song?" Their was silence for a few seconds, before Arabella timidly raised her hand. "Great! Come on up Arabella!"

Arabella made her way to the front of the room, stopping to hand music to the band. She took a deep breath, before beginning.

_After all that you put me through, You think I'd despise you,_

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

'_Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore, no more,_

_It's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretend not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

She finished strongly. She felt good while singing. The strength of her song had made her feel empowered to be loud and confident. She was grinning from ear to ear as she made her way back to her seat, the whole club applauding. Mr Shuester stood up again. "Thank you Arabella! That was fantastic. I can't wait to here what the rest of you have to sing!"

* * *

**Whoo! longest chapter this chapter pretty much ends the stuff ive prewritten, or atleast for a long while. So that also ends the extreme overabundance of these characters we've been seeing pretty much every chapter. Im working in the equality thing. Ive noticed in the world of glee people (cough Jesse unique sunshine Blaine cough) seem to be able to easily transfer schools because of glee club...So I guess Jackson just fits the theme. So obviously I own neither song used here. They are Fighter by Christina Aguilera and I'd lie by Taylor Swift. Keep on sending in your answers to those questions a few chapters back, I love hearing from you. And if you have any storylines you want for your character(or even in general) feel free to say so. The next chapter will probably take a little longer since its not half written... I'd say it will probably be up at the end of this week. Who are your favorites so far? I know half of them we haven't heard from yet. That's what next chapter is for. Favorite couple? Couple you'd like to see happen? Review and make me happy :)**


	9. Group Projects

**Back** **earlier then expected- yay me! Thank you to every wonderful person who reviewed/ pmed me last chapter. You'll rock :D This chapter is mostly made up of very short parts... But oh well. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Astrid Hawkins walked down the hall alone, hurrying to get to her next class. She hugged her books close to her, and turned the corner, almost running straight into a group of football players. "Woah sorry!" She said, continuing on, but found that they were blocking her path.

"Well if it isn't some gay loser whose decided to join the fag club?" The leader of the pack teased. And before she knew it, a slushie cup flashed before her eyes and her whole face was covered in purple colored ice. Her immediate reactions was to cry out, mostly in shock. The football players were all laughing. "Enjoy it bitch!" Shouted one as they walked away.

"Crap." Astrid mumbled, trying to wipe away what she could with her sleeve.

"Here." She turned around to see Nate, who had been at his locker, toss her a T-shirt. "You can use that to wipe it up. Don't worry, it's clean."

She caught it. "Thanks. You don't have to do that." She began mopping off her face.

"It's no problem. Now that were all in glee club I guess we should stick together right?"

"I guess so." She smiled.

"So are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Just a little purple."

He laughed.

She tossed the T-shirt back to him. "Here. Sorry about the stain. I take it home and wash it if you want."

"Nah." He shook his head. "I got it."

"Ok." Astrid heard the warning bell ringing and turned to leave, "Thanks again Nate."

"No problem, those guys are jerks anyways." He replied, and they both scurried off into their opposite directions.

* * *

Jason Orsini sat in the back of the classroom, right next to Calypso Noble. He watched her brown ponytail swing back and forth as she worked on the worksheet before her. He had already finished his, and was now just watching her. He always had a thing for Callie. Not really a crush, more of a lust, if you will. She was basically everything he hated in a girl, a stereotypical Lima Barbie doll. But he had always thought she was smarter than that and there was something, a small connection, that seemed to draw him towards her. Or maybe she was just too beautiful to resist. He drummed his pencil on his desk.

"Stop that." She hissed, "It's annoying."

He stopped. "You haven't been at football practice for the past few days."

"I know." She was only half paying attention to him.

"Why is that?" He prodded.

"I joined glee club."

"Really?" He didn't see Callie engaging in something so 'uncool'. "I didn't know you sang."

"That cause its none of your business. And I don't anyway." She snapped, still not bothering to look up from the worksheet.

"Then why are you in glee club?" He asked.

"Because I want to be." Was the only reply he got."

"Bu-" Their conversation was cut off by the teacher calling the class to attention.

"I hope you have all finished you worksheets. I'm now handing out the rubrics for the project you will be getting today. You'll be working in pairs." Jason looked around the room for someone he knew, noticing Callie already motioning to another Cheerio. "That I will be choosing for you." Continued the teacher. Groans echoed throughout the room. "I've assigned you to pairs randomly. No switching, no arguments." She pulled out a sheet paper and ran her finger down the list. "Anna and Lacey. James and Christina. Skylar and Riley."

"Aww really." Mumbled a girl Jason vaguely recognized.

"Peter and Gabrielle. Daniel and Danni-Lynn. Heather and Emma. Michael and Patrick. Eric and Michelle. Jason and Callie. "

Jason turned to Callie. "I guess we're working together."

"Yah." She said, an ever so slight smile on her face. "It could be worse."

He nodded. "So what do we want to do our project on?"

"I don't really care." She told him. "Are you coming to my party on Saturday?"

"I don't know. Maybe." He had heard about it from the other football players, but his heart gave a little skip at hearing it from Callie herself. Darn, why did it do that. _She's_ _just pretty_, he told himself again.

"You should. It'll be fun."

"I guess I will then."

She smiled slightly more. "Good then, see you there."

* * *

Daniel followed Dani out I tot he hallway. "So your my partner, huh?" He looked her up and down. "I guess your not that bad. Other than the fact that you reek of old-fashioned. I don't remember ever talking to you before. I'm Daniel, in case you don't have the privilege of knowing."

She simply nodded, not really feeling like talking to him.

"So do you want to work on your project Friday night at my house. I doubt you have anything better to do, and then you can tell all your friends that you were at MY house. Maybe if your lucky, you can even get some action in."

She rolled her eyes at him. "We'll split up the project. I do part, you do part, we put it together. Deal?"

"Is it because you have a boyfriend? You gay? Because I don't mind on either of those. Lesbians are super hot."

"Um no. And that's really sexist and insulting." She sped up her pace.

"Aww," he teased, easily matching her pace, "I almost get the impression you don't like me and fine. When you finally come to your senses, I'll be over making out with that cheerleader over there." He walked off towards a blond Cheerio, leaning against the lockers she was at. Dani shook her head and continued walking. _People these_ _days_.

* * *

Isaac was the first one in the choir room, where he took a seat. Lucy was the second one in, and she skipped over to sit next to him with a smile. "Hi Isaac!"

Soon the other members had arrived and the room was quickly filled up with talking. Isaac noticed a boy he hasn't seen before sitting confidently by himself at the end if the row. Was he new?

Mr. Shue walked to the front of the room, hushing the crowd. "Guess what? We have a new member wanting to try out today. Everybody welcome Jackson!"

The boy Isaac has noticed earlier walked to the front of the room with no hesitation. Isaac got the impression he'd done this before. He sat down at the piano. And began playing, the other instruments silent.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_'Cause I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

He hit the last note perfectly and the glee club broke into applause. Jackson's performance had been polished and professional, though Isaac believed it lacked some of the enthusiasm he had seen in the other glee club kids.

Mr. Shue took the front of the room again, patting Jackson on the back as he walked back to his seat. "Wow! I think we can all agree that we are happy to have you in our glee club Jackson!" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room. Isaac saw Lulu nodding enthusiastically next to him.

"So now that that's done, it's time to hear Isaac with his introduction song. Come on up Isaac."

"Good luck!" Lucy whispered as he got up. He smiled at her, before taking his place and beginning his song.

_As I walk through the valley_

_Of the shadow of L.A._

_The footsteps that were next to me_

_Have gone their separate ways_

_I've seen enough now to know that beautiful things_

_Don't always stay that way_

_I've done enough now to know this beautiful place_

_Isn't everything they say_

_I heard that evil comes disguised_

_Like the city of angels_

_I'm walking towards the light_

_Baptized in the river_

_I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered_

_In the city was a sinner_

_I've done a lot of things wrong but I swear I'm a believer_

_Like the prodigal son, I was out on my own_

_Now I'm trying to find my way back home_

_Baptized in the river_

_I'm delivered, I'm delivered_

_You're from a small town_

_You're gonna grow up fast underneath these lights_

_Down in Hollywood on the boulevard_

_The dead come back to life_

_To the praying Mother and the worried Father_

_Let your children go_

_If they come back they'll come home stronger_

_And if they don't you'll know_

_They say evil that comes disguised_

_Like the city of angels_

_I'm walking towards the light_

_Baptized in the river_

_I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered_

_In the city was a sinner_

_I've done a lot of things wrong but I swear I'm a believer_

_Like the prodigal son, I was out on my own_

_Now I'm trying to find my way back home_

_Baptized in the river_

_I'm delivered, I'm delivered_

_Baptized in the river_

_(On my own!)_

_Baptized in the river_

_(On my own!)_

_I wanna be delivered_

_(On my own!)_

_(On my own!)_

_Baptized in the river_

_(On my own!)_

_I wanna be delivered_

_Baptized in the river_

_(On my own!)_

_I wanna be delivered_

_Baptized in the river_

_(On my own!)_

_I wanna be delivered_

_I confess I'm a sinner_

_I've seen a vision of my life_

_And I wanna be delivered!_

He was slightly out of breathe when he finished, but it didn't matter. The other glee members were applauding, and Lucy had a huge smile on her face. He went back to sit next to her, and she gave him a quick hug. "Great job."

"Nice job Isaac." Said Will from the front. "These introduction songs are coming along great. I can't wait to see what everyone else has to show us!"

* * *

Skylar got up from the couch to answer the doorbell. Riley stood waiting for him, with tage having earlier agreed to work on their project this afternoon. "Alright lets get this over with." She grumbled, walking into the house.

"We'll somebody is in a good mood." Teased Skylar.

"Shut up. I don't like you. And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for this stupid project."

"Someone is really grumpy."

Riley only glared at him.

"Come on," he told her, "materials and rubric are int he kitchen." Riley followed him and sat down at the kitchen table, emptying the contents of her boom bag into it.

"Hey Riley, I got you something." Skylar added, grabbing a box from the kitchen.

"What? I'm not the one whose your girlfriend."

"But your my girlfriends best friend. Which means I want you to like me." He set the box on the table in front of her. "Creme filled doughnuts, chocolate on top and no sprinkles."

Riley burst out laughing. "You brought me doughnuts? I see why Savannah loves you." She grabbed one and but into it.

Skylar laughed too. "Savannah suggested it to help make you hate me less."

"Well then Savannah knows me really well." Said Riley, through her full mouth. One she had swallowed, she pulled out a piece of paper. "I brought something for you too."

"I'm guessing its not doughnuts?"

Riley shook her head. "Nope. It's a list of dos and don'ts for dating Savannah."

"Made by you? Oh gosh. Is don't date her one of them?"

"No. This is the revised realistic version of the list."

Skylar sighed and opened it. He read aloud as Riley bit into her second doughnut. "1: No unprotected sex. Gee thanks for the tip, mom."

Riley shrugged. "You can never be too careful."

"2: No sex at all. Doesn't that defeat the purpose of number 1?"

"Just trying to cover all my grounds."

"3:" He continued, "No drugs, alcohol or cigarettes. You have so little trust in me."

"Yup!"

He shook his head. "4: No criminal activities. Ok, am I some sort of convict now?"

She smiled. "Well you could be for all I know."

"I'll make sure to send you a full background check." He said sarcastically. "5: No touching her in any way that could be considered harmful. This list is ridiculous, I would never want to hurt Savannah."

"Good boy. Keep reading."

"6: No touching her anywhere inappropriate. Your very nosy you know that? I'm not a pervert."

"Yes I am very nosy. You'll get used to it." Riley had finished off her second doughnut now and was considering a third.

He sighed. "7: Nothing dangerous. That's very broad."

"Mhmm." She had opted for the third doughnut.

"8: Always tell Savannah she's beautiful. Well that's easy, she always is."

"I know."

Skylar continued reading. "9: No making major relationship decisions without first consulting her best friend. We've been on one date Riley, I'm not going to propose."

"You bet you're not." She closed the doughnut box and shoved it across the table.

"10:Keep the PDA to a minimum in front of her best friend. Jealous Riley?"

"No, kissing is gross."

"Sure it is. 11: Don't force Savannah to do anything. You seem to think I'm a really bad person."

"Men are bad people I general."

Skylar snorted. "Of course. 12: Do not take Savannah away from her best friend. Only if her best friend lets her spend time with her boyfriend."

Riley smirked "You can have the one hour a week. Only because I'm generous."

"Gee this list is really long." Skylar observed, scanning it, "We are never going to get to start out project."

"Fine," Riley told him, "Finish reading it later. Skip to the bottom for no, you have to sign it."

He signed and looked down at the bottom. "Failure to abide by this contract will result in my painful death. That's a little harsh don't you think?"

Riley's grin widened. "Not at all. Sign on the dotted line."

Skylar did, not feeling like getting into an argument. "There. Happy?"

"Very." She handed him another copy of the list. "This one is for you to frame in your bedroom."

Skylar took the paper and tsuck it in his pocket. "Can we start not be project now?" He checked his watch.

"Sure." Said Riley, already beginning to sort through her supplies.

* * *

**I know, probably not the most exciting chapter ever. But whatever. Next chapter will be up... Uh... Sunday at the earliest- and even then probably not untill like the middle of the night. Probably later, since I have no idea what I'm even going to write in it yet... Not much else to say. I don't own these songs... Or glee. Review lots!**


	10. Emergency

**Well, it's been a little bit since I've updated. Sorry bout that- I'm drowning in school projects and exams. Ugh! But I finally finished this. Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter :) I love you guys. So here's to next one.**

* * *

Skylar was confident as he walked up to Savannah's locker where she was standing with, no surprise, Riley. The two girls seemed to be laughing at something Skylar couldn't here. "Hi Savannah!" He called cheerfully when he got close, "and Riley." He added, with less enthusiasm.  
"Hi Skylar!" Savannah smiled, throwing her arms around him.  
Riley snorted. "Need something butthole?"  
"Just coming to see my girlfriend." He accented the last word for Riley's sake. "Nothing wrong with that."  
Riley glared daggers at him, but said nothing.  
"Don't listen to her, she likes you." Savannah told him.  
Skylar laughed. "I'm sure she does." He hesitated a second. "There actually was a reason I came over here though."  
"Is it to ask her to duet with you for glee club?" Riley butted in, "because I have a great playlist for you guys to choose from. I was thinking something along the lines of We are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift or Forget You by Ceelo Green. Or Somebody that I Used to Know by..."  
Skylar cut her off. "As much as I would love to hear your suggestions, that actually wasn't what I was going to ask."  
"So what were you going to say?" Prodded Savannah. "Riley won't interrupt again. Will she?" Savannah looked pointedly at her friend.  
"Not unless Skylar says something stupid enough." Grumbled Riley.  
"See." Said Savannah, "Go on."  
"Well," began Skylar, "I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed are date the other night." He ignored Riley's snort. "And you are the most beautiful and sweetest girl I have ever met." Savannah was beaming. "So I was wondering if you would like to go out with me again sometime? Maybe come to dinner this Friday?"  
"Thank you!" Grinned Savannah, "I would absolutely love to go to dinner on Friday." She leaned him and kissed him quickly on the cheek, then quickly leaned back, heavily blushing. Riley made gagging noises behind them.  
Skylar smiled back at her. "Great. I'll pick you up?" Savannah nodded enthusiastically. A warning bell rang overhead, signaling that they needed to get to class.  
"We'll be late." Groaned Riley pulling Savannah away down the hall. Savannah waved to Skylar before he headed off to his class in the opposite direction.

* * *

Riley walked into glee club a little later than usual, headed to her normal seat next to Savannah. However, she was shocked to find that in HER seat next to Savannah, sat none other than Skylar Noble.  
"You're in my seat." She snapped at him.  
He shrugged. "Sit behind us." Isaac was already sitting on the other side if Savannah with Lucy.  
"No. You sit behind her. Savannah lets move."  
"Riley, come one." Said Savannah. "It's just one day. Sit next to Skylar." Skylar smiled smugly.  
Riley crossed her arms. "No way. I sit next to you everyday."  
"Well Skylar is my boyfriend now." Savannah defended.  
"Fine. I'll go sit in the back. Where I can't catch cooties." She growled, mostly directed at Skylar and marched to the back of the room. She knew she was overreacting, and it was just a seat. But it felt like so much more: an act of war, a claim on Savannah. She had sat next to her best friend everyday in every club for as long as she can remember. A few days with a boyfriend and Savannah was already throwing Riley out.  
Riley huffed and sat done next to a petite light brown haired girl in the back row. Just let it go, she told herself, it's one stinking chair.  
"Hi." Said the girl next to her timidly. "What's your name?"  
"Hi. Riley." She answered quickly, most bothering to look away from glaring at Skylar.  
"Hi Riley. I'm Arabella." The girl said unsurely.  
"Mmm pretty name." Riley mumbled, not paying much attention. She wondered what Skylar and Savannah were talking about.  
"Thanks." Arabella followed her gaze. "That's your friend right?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh." Was all Arabella could think to say.  
Sighing, Riley leaned back in her chair. She gave up watching them, as reading lips was definitely not a talent she possessed. She turned to Arabella, striking up a conversation to distract herself. "So what grade are you in Arabella?"  
"10th," Responded the other girl, "And you can call me Ara."  
Riley smiled. "Me too. So you like to sing?"  
Arabella shrugged. "Yes. You?" She was smiling on the inside, happy to be making a friend.  
"Yes, but I can't really sing well. I mostly joined for Savannah- she's great."  
"Well, you can't be that bad if Mr. Shuester let you into the club."  
Riley only shrugged. "You'd be surprised."  
At that moment, Will entered enthusiastically. "Good afternoon! Glad to see you all are still coming back! Today, we are lucky to have two more performances from our club members. Skylar the stage is yours." He sat down and allowed to boy to walk up to the front of the room. Riley did not fail to notice the way Savannah squeezed his hand and whispered to him before he got up.  
He stood tall, holding the microphone up to his face. His body moved to the rhythm as he sang.

_I don't need to be anything other than a prison guards son  
I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking around rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't wanna be anything other than me_

_I'm surrounded by liars, everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by impostors, everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis, everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one who noticed? I can't be the only one who's learned_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking around rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't wanna be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please?  
If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain, the crust of creation  
My whole situation made from clay to stone and now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking around rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't wanna be anything other than me_

_I don't wanna be  
I don't wanna be  
No I don't wanna be anything  
I don't wanna be uh uh uh anything other than me  
I don't wanna be  
I don't wanna be  
I don't wanna be  
I don't wanna be anything, anything other than me_

There was much applause as Skylar finished. Riley watched Savannah clapping loudly, and congratulating Skylar as he sat back down. Riley didn't bother to clap at all.  
"Marvelous job Skylar." Applauded Will. "And now we get to hear from his sister. Callie?"  
Callie strutted confidently to the front of the room, opting to drag a stool out from the corner and pull it in front of the microphone. She took a deep breathe before performing.

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in.  
Make believin' is hard alone,  
Out here on my own_

_We're always provin' who we are  
Always reachin' for the risin' star  
To guide me far  
And shine me home  
Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me_  
_Help me through  
Help me need you_

_Until the morning sun appears  
Making light of all my fears  
I dry the tears  
I've never shown  
Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you_

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in  
I may not win  
But I can't be thrown  
Out here on my own  
On my own_

She got up from her stool and bowed before returning to her seat. Will stood up to address the kids again. "That was great Callie. You all have been doing such a great job with this assignment. There is so much potential in this room. I know with a little practice and some team work, the New Directions will be unstoppable!"

* * *

Jackson sat down at his computer. He pulled his email quickly before starting his homework. There were a few new emails. He clicked on the first one.  
From: conniesings417  
How goes the infiltration?

Jackson wondered how she had gotten his email for a second, before remembering he gave it to her the other day. He quickly added her name to his contacts.

To: Connie  
Good... I'm in the club.

He got a reply only a minute later.

From: Connie  
How good do they look?

To: Connie  
Not very impressed so far. I only heard a few sing... They sounded good, but I haven't heard them sing together yet. Or even talk about sectionals.

From: Connie  
Good...

To: Connie  
I got invited to a party today... Some cheerleader, said all of glee was invited which included me  
And she said I could bring a friend if I wanted

From: Connie  
Oooh. Uve already gained their trust. U going?

To: Connie  
Idk

From: Connie  
Go. The more you can find out about any of the glee kids, the better.

To: Connie  
Ok.  
... You wanna come with me? So I'm not alone. It can be a double undercover mission.

From: Connie  
Sounds like fun. See ya there.

Jackson finally closed out of the Internet to finish his homework. He wondered how he has gone from normally going to school to being part of an undercover mission and going to parties with people he barely knew. It was definitely his cousin's fault.

* * *

Isaac was almost done with his math homework when his phone rang. He scrambled to get it from his bed, seeing a familiar number pop up.  
"Hello. Lucy?"  
There was a sniffling on the other end of the line. "Isaac?" Her voice was hoarse, and strained.  
"You sound awful!" He exclaimed surprised. "What's wrong?"  
More sniffling on the other end. "I tripped over a box in my room, and hit the ground wrong. I think I might have broken something in my hand."  
"Oh god." Mumbled Isaac. He wasn't really equipped to deal with emergency situations. "Where are you parents? What can I do to help?"  
"My parents are out tonight, but there way on the other side of town, and it will take them over an hour to get back. I've already talked to them. And my sister is at a sleepover. Is there anyway you could come drive me to an emergency room? I'm sorry, I would drive myself if I could."  
"Don't be sorry." Isaac frantically picked up his keys and grabbed a jacket. Lucy was crying the other end of the phone. "I'm on my way right now. Don't worry."  
"Ok." She hung up the phone. Isaac stuffed his cell in his back pocket and ran downstairs, mumbling something to his mom about helpings friend before heading to his car. He drove as quickly as possible to Lucy's hour, an address he had looked up in the school directory. It wasn't very hard to find it, as she didn't live far from him. When he pulled up, Lucy was sitting on the front porch, gently holding a bag of ice to her left wrist. Her face was damp and red from crying. Isaac ran up to meet her. "You ok?" He asked helping her up with her good hand.  
She nodded.  
"Want me to go into the house and get you more ice?" He asked, noticing her bag was pretty much melted.  
She vigorously shook her head.  
"Ok. Need anything else? A purse? Jacket? Water bottle?" He reached for the doorknob. "I can get you whatever you want."  
She quickly pulled him away from the house with her good hand. "No. I'm fine. Promise. We can leave now."  
"Ok." He said again, walking towards to car with her. "Do your parents know I'm taking you to the emergency room? Want me to call them? I would want them to get home and not know where you are."  
Lucy just shook her head." They won't be coming back until later. Something came up."  
She climbed into the passenger seat, careful of her hand. "Thanks so much for this Isaac. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."  
"Don't worry about it" he replied, starting the car and smiling at her, "I would do anything for you."

* * *

**And that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think of it :) Oh and btw, it is currently Thursday in story world just in case you haven't been keeping track. I own none of the songs in this chapter. Next chapter will be up probably at the end of the week...or sometime this weekend. What'd you all think of the glee finale. I thought it was just so-so. It didnt have the wow factor of most tv finales. And I personally think this Brittany MIT plot is the stupidest thing ever. And the Klaine proposal- where the heck did that come from? They aren't even dating right now. I am anxious to see if Rachel gets the part though...**  
**Review please! Let me know what you think of everything that's going on in the story!**


	11. Teamwork

**And I'm back! Already! Whoo-hoo! Thank you for all your reviews and pm feedback. It's seriously what makes me want to get these chapters up quickly- is I can hear what you guys think. So this chapter starts right where the last left off, and then skips to the next day of school... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you her brother? And where are her parents?" Were the first things the doctor asked Isaac after they had taken Lucy back for examination.  
Isaac shook his head. "I'm just a friend who she called for help because she was alone. Her parents are across town and she said they wouldn't be back until later."  
The doctor nodded. "Ok. Can you tell me what happened?"  
Isaac recounted what had happened. The doctor scribbling a few notes as he talked.  
"Are you sure she said she tripped?" Asked the doctor. "By the angle if the break it looks more like she jammed her hand into a dresser or something."  
Isaac shrugged. "She might've hit on something when she fell."  
"True." Said the doctor, somewhat uncertainly. "Do you have her parent number by any chance?"  
Isaac shook his head again.  
"Ok." The doctor smiled at Isaac. "Thank you for helping her, you did the right thing."  
"Of course. Is she ok?"  
The doctor nodded. "A break in her wrist. It's not too bad. She's getting a cast on now, but it should all be healed in a few months. It was a small break, luckily. I can give the rest of the details to her parents later." He walked off to go attend to patients after that, and Isaac was once more forced to wait alone.  
It felt like it has been forever when Lucy came back out. She had a short bright green cast on her left hand. "Hi Isaac! Ready to go?"  
He nodded. "Feeling better?" He asked as they walked outside.  
"Definitely." She chatted on for most of the car ride to her house. Isaac listened intently.  
He pulled his car up into the driveway and got up to let her out. "Your parents still aren't home." He observed.  
She shrugged. "Yah. I'm sure they will be soon."  
"Ok. Call me if you need anything else." He told her.  
She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Isaac. You are the best friend ever."  
He grinned at her praise. "Like I said, anything for you."  
"See you tomorrow!" She called as he walked back out towards his car.  
"See you tomorrow!" He called back.

* * *

Jacob stormed out of the classroom, balling up his failed math test and throwing it in the trash can. Hopefully that would stop his parents from finding out about it for a little longer. It was the first month of school and he had already managed to be failing math. He needed to bring up his grade by report card time- or else his parents would find out and he'd be grounded for the rest of his life. With this line if thought, he groaned and headed to the library, deciding he better use his study hall period to actually study. The library was pretty empty, with only a students scattered around. He sat down at a table across from Kennedy, who he had been going to school with for a few years now. She seemed quiet enough. As he sat, she looked up from her book.  
"Hi." He told her.  
"Hi." She quietly said back, then returned to her book.  
Jacob sighed as he pulled out his math homework. It took him five minutes to work out the first problem, only to find his answer wasn't even one of the choices. He groaned. This was stupid. "He Kennedy?" He asked, "Do you no how to solve this problem?"  
She got up and walked over to look at his paper, than nodded.  
"Look at the angles, their similar. And if you can use tangent to find out this side length, you know the ratio is 3:4. So just square that for the area ratio, and you can find the big ones area off the smaller one." She said quickly.  
Jacob was even more confused. "Can you show me that?"  
She nodded and pulled up a chair next to him, then took a paper and pencil from his binder. As she wrote out the work, she explained each step to him. Jacob listened intently.  
"That makes sense." He said when she was done.  
She smiled. "Need help with any of the other ones."  
He glanced over the page. "Probably. Thanks. You're really smart you know, you should talk more in class."  
She shrugged. "I don't really like talking in front of people. It kind of scares me. What if I say something stupid."  
"I say stupid stuff all the time" Said Jacob, "and no one seems to care. Plus, you're smart."  
She just shook her head. "So are you going to need help on problem two?"

* * *

Jackson was quietly munching his sandwich at a lunch table by himself when he heard a familiar voice. "How are you doing today Jackson?"  
It was Ember, who, despite Jackson's insistence that he was fully settled in to his new school, had been checking up on him daily.  
"Fine, thanks."  
"That's good." She smiled and sat down across from him. "Are you finding your classes too hard or too easy? Now is the best time to get moved to a different level."  
He shook his head. "Everything is good."  
"And how are your extra curriculars going? Did you join glee club?"  
He nodded.  
"Are you having fun there? When's your big competition?"  
"Yah. November." He hoped she was just naturally nosy, and wasn't suspicious of his motives for being here.  
She smiled. "You really seem to be fitting in here nicely and quickly too."  
Jackson took another bite of his sandwich. "Do you like to sing?" He asked her, hoping to divert attention away from himself.  
She shook her head. "Stage fright."  
Jackson couldn't help but laugh a little. He couldn't imagine the extreme confident and intelligent girl being afraid of performing.  
"What so funny?" She asked, slightly insulted.  
Jackson shrugged. "You just don't seem like the type to have stage fright. Don't you have to talk for debate club or whatever?"  
"Yes, but that's different. I don't know, it's just something about being in front of all those people and singing. And dancing. Just reading a speech is so much easier."  
"But singing is just reading a speech set to music." He insisted.  
"Well, I can't sing anyway. Im sure your good though. I'd love to hear you some time." She told him.  
"I'm sure your not that bad. And maybe sometime. You could come to Sectionals." What was he doing? He shouldn't be actually enjoying Ember's company- she was the enemy. In fact, he should be concerned about Ember at all, she wasn't even part of glee club.  
She looked excited as she told him, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Kennedy walked into the fell club room to find a message scribbled on the white board.  
In meeting- may be a little late  
Without Mr. Shuester to keep control, the room was loud with the talking of the other glee club members, mostly arguing she noticed.  
In the front the girl she remembered as Riley, was yelling at a boy- Skylar. She caught Riley saying "That's my seat. Move now." Angrily, but didn't hear Skylar's response. In the back row, Dani-something, was talking to Daniel, and looked about ready to slap him. Elsewhere in the room, the cheerleader, Cassie or something like that, was in a heated debate with a girl who's name she couldn't remember. And the boy who had auditioned late was sitting watching them all with disdain.  
She sighed to herself. It wasn't what she pictured a champion glee club to look like. She remembered Jacob's words from earlier and gathered her courage.  
"Hey guys!" She called loudly enough for everyone to hear. She hesitated as they all stopped to look at her, then took a deep breath.  
"Why are we all arguing?" She began, "Our teacher leaves for a few minutes and suddenly it's chaos? What are we kindergarteners?" She looked around the room again, hands shaking. Jacob smiled at her and she pressed on. "Our assignment this week wasn't just about introductions- it was also about teamwork. And we're not really working as a team." She seemed to have caught everyone's attention by now, even if some if them were just rolling their eyes. "I know we don't really know each other well, but we're all here for the same reason- to perform. And we're not going to win anything if we can't band together." They're were some quiet rude remarks and more eye rolls, but most of the other kids seemed to be nodding at her words. "So," she said with a smile, "I had an idea."

* * *

Will hurried to the choir room, his meeting had run over and he didn't want to keep the kids waiting too long. He opened the door. "Sorry I'm l..." He stopped abruptly as he realized no one was in the room, but him. He frowned, it had only been fifteen or so minutes, surely they hadn't all left. He stared at the empty seats again. Maybe it had been longer than he thought and they did all leave. He turned around to erase his message on the whiteboard, but found that it had already been erased, a new message replacing it. It simply read:  
Come to the auditorium  
Will was confused. Had one of the glee kids written it? He shrugged and headed towards the auditorium. Upon entering, he first thought no one else was there. The stage lights were off and the curtain closed. He was going to leave and call it a trick, when he heart music playing. He was surprised for a second. He knew this song. He knew it very well. He hadn't listened to it for three years, as it only reminded him of all the kids he missed so much. The curtain parted and the stage lights went up, revealing all the glee club kids arranged on the stage.  
Kennedy was the first to step forward and sing.  
_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere_  
She twirled back, and Jackson stepped in front of her to sing.  
_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_  
Will was grinning from ear to ear. Savannah and Skylar took center stage, hand in hand. Skylar sang first as Savannah smiled at him.  
_A singer in a smoky room_  
Savannah took the next line.  
_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
And they finished together, they're voice blending together as they belted out the last line.  
_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_  
And then the whole club was singing together, producing a sound that filled the whole auditorium.  
_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Are living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

Callie danced with the precise movements drilled into her on the Cheerios. And she sang with a voice just as strong from her years of cheering.

_Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_  
Astrid's movements may not have been as graceful, but her voice was certainly as strong.  
_Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some are born to sing the Blues_  
Riley was always reluctant to sing by herself, as she believed she sounded more like a dying animal than anything else. But Will, from the audience, she sounded good on her short solo.  
_Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_  
The whole club joined once again at the chorus.  
_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights  
People  
Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlights  
People  
Don't stop_  
They all finished strong and loud, shooting their fists up in the air.  
Will stood and applauded, a new warm feeling in his heart. For the first time in three years, he felt as if he had his old glee club back.

* * *

**And that's all for now! Sorry that its a bit short. Review! I don't own dont stop believing- and these lyrics are from the New Directions regionals version in Season 1. I know the song was a little text heavy, and im sorry bout that. So next chapter will be party time :) I've written a small part of it already... And I have some interesting plans... But that will probably be up late this weekend... Hopefully. So tell me what you think! Who's your favorite character (other than your own of course)? What would you like to see happen? Next week we will be hearing from more alumni...  
Well guess that's all- Review!**


	12. Party Time Part 1

**Well oh my goodness it's been forever hasn't it? I'm very very sorry for how long it's taken to get this up. The end of the school year was crazy, and the beginning of summer wasn't much better. Ugh, Im so in inconsistent. Well, right now I'm on vacation with my fifty million cousins, but I've been writing whenever I can because I really want to get this chapter up. I hope it posts though, because I'm getting awful phone service! So this chapter is a two parter, and this so the first part. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! Well, hope you enjoy and sorry again for the wait!**

* * *

Riley rang Savannah's doorbell at exactly 15 minutes until 7. Savannah opened the door with a smile. "Your late."

Riley shrugged. "Fashionably late."

Savannah giggled. "Of course."

"When Skylar gonna be here?" Riley questioned, kicking off her heels by the front door.

"Any minute now," Savannah told her, "so you might as well put your shoes back on."

Riley sighed and slipped her feet back into her shoes. "I still don't see why he insists on picking you up. The party's at his house. I could drive you perfectly fine."

"He just being nice."

"Well," began Riley, "logically this plan makes no sense. We would all save gas if he just let me drive you because this way-"

"I know, know. You told him when he insisted on picking me up. Three times." Cut in Savannah.

"Whatever." Riley took a minute to look at Savannah for the first time, her dark brown hair pinned back, showing off her naturally pink cheeks and hazel eyes framed with thick eyelashes.

"You look gorgeous, just by the way." Riley said, grinning.

"Aww thanks." Savannah smiled. "You look beautiful too."

"So how was dinner with lover boy last night? Was he gross?" Riley prodded.

"No. He was a gentlemen. And it was very fun."

"Did you kiss him?" Riley pressed on.

"No. I'll tell you all about it la-"

At that moment, they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Skylar's here!" Squealed Savannah happily.

"Yay." Riley muttered sarcastically.

Savannah opened the door for him and she flung her arms around him, as Riley made fake barf noises.

"You're late." Grumbled Riley, tapping her foot impatiently. "We've been waiting forever."

"I'm sorry." Said Skylar, though there wasn't much sincerity behind it.

"Ignore her, she just got here. Ready to go Riley?" Savannah asked.

"Yup!" Riley had already slipped back into her purple heels and grabbed her jacket. "Lets get a move on."

"Ok!" Savannah tossed on her jacket and grabbed Skylar's hand, walking out the door next to him. Riley trailed behind, shutting it the front door behind her. When she got to the car, Savannah had already slid into the passenger seat next to Skylar. Riley, frowning, took a seat in the back.

"I still can't believe your making me go to a cheerleaders party." Grumbled Riley irritably, as Skylar started the car and pulled out if the driveway.

"Hey!" Said Skylar, "that cheerleader is my sister."

"Well, she's a cheerleader so that makes her a dumb."

"Here we go again." Muttered Savannah.

"What?" Skylar said, insulted on his sister's behalf.

"Riley doesn't like cheerleaders." Savannah told him.

"Why?" Prodded Skylar.

"Because they're all talentless snobby bitches." Began Riley, but was cut off by Savannah.

"Because she didn't make the middle school cheer leading squad."

Skylar laughed. "Really? You want to be a cheerleader Riley?"

"No!" Exclaimed Riley at the same time Savannah said "Yes."

"Cheer leading is stupid." Riley said firmly.

"That's not what she said when she tried out." Savannah began. "She was super excited. She really wanted to make it."

"Nu- uh." Riley countered, "my mom made me try out I never wanted to make it." She crossed her arms. "I hate exercising."

"She definitely wanted to make it." Continued Savannah. "She thought if she was a cheerleader she would be popular."

"Who cares about popularity?" Interjected Riley.

Savannah ignored her. "Everyday for a month before the tryout she was practicing her jumps for hours. And once she got her routine she practiced that for hours too. We barely talked all week because she was always working."

"Ok that is so not true."

"And she was really nervous the day of the try-out. And she was reciting her chant to me all day and making me watch her perform." Savannah pressed on.

"You suck." Riley pouted.

"After the try out she sat by her phone all day, and never got a call. And then she cried."

"I told you I didn't even want to make it!" Riley claimed again.

"And so now she's just bitter." Savannah finished.

"I am not bitter!" Riley said, "I dislike cheerleaders because they're all talentless snobby sluts who think they're all that just because they're pretty. And their uniforms don't even meet dress code."

Savannah turned to Skylar and mouthed 'bitter.' Which caused him to laugh again.

Riley glared at both of them. "I don't why you're my friend."

Savannah smiled. "You know you love me."

Skylar couldn't help but to pet out a little snort at the irony of that statement. Riley glared at him, while Savannah only looked at him, confused. "Sorry." He said, "I was just remembering this joke my sister told me once."

"Ok." Savannah responded.

"Both of you shut up." Riley snapped.

Savannah leaned over and whispered to Skylar, "Still bitter."

* * *

Jackson and Connie pulled up in front of the Noble's house, finding a spot a little down the street.

"Lots of cars here." Mumbled Connie.

"Lots of people too probably." Jackson responded.

Connie giggled. "You'll have to find all the glee club members for and point them out. As part of our undercover mission."

"Undercover mission?" Jackson questioned. "You make us sound like super spies. We're just attending a party."

"An enemy party. All we need are gadgets and an car that can drive underwater." Connie joked. "We can crawl through the air ducts and eavesdrop on their conversations."

Jackson laughed. "Or we could just go in and talk to them. I am part of their club you know."

"True. What are you introducing me as? I don't think spy buddy will go over well."

Jackson pondered for a second. "You can be my girlfriend who goes to a different school. It can be your undercover identity."

"Now who's talking like we're super spies?" Connie playfully punched his arm. "Well then, James Bond, let's go."

Jackson got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her. "Come on girlfriend."

The house was indeed full of lots of people. Jackson recognized many of them having passed them on the hallway. Music was blasting and all around people were talking in clumps. Many held cups of punch or snacks from a table on one end of the room.

"Alright," Said Connie, "Show me all the glee club members."

Jackson scanned the crowd. He pointed to Calypso, talking to one of the football players. "That's Callie. She's the hostess. She's like cheerleader captain, so she can move, and she can also sing pretty well."

He scanned the crowd for another second. "That's Skylar, her brother. He's got a strong voice. And that's his girlfriend Savannah. She's got a super pretty voice, can sing really high and hold out notes well. And that girl next to her is Riley. She's not awful, but nothing special. She seems like she has good rhythm, but I've never seen her dance."

Connie nodded along with each thing he said.

"Oh! There's Arabella. She's really quiet, I'm not really sure what her deal is. But she can sing well when she gets into it." He looked around a second longer. "There's Nate. I haven't heard him sing much, I don't get the feeling he's very into it. And that's Astrid. She's confident, which is always good. That big one is Isaac. Strong voice. And the girl is Lucy. I'm not really sure if they're dating or not. Anyway, she's super perky. Won't shut up. But she always smiles and lights up a song."

"You've been paying close attention." Observed Connie.

"I have to do a good job spying don't I? Ok that's Daniel. Super annoying and not particularly talented. And over there Dani-Lynn. Old fashioned. Seems good enough though." Jackson took a few more minutes to look around. "There's two more, freshmen. I don't think they're here though."

"You've done good work." Approved Connie. "You'll have to introduce me to everyone."

"Don't worry I will. Want to go get some punch first. I'm thirsty." Jackson asked.

"Sure!" Connie responded, taking his hand. "I'm your girlfriend remember?"

"Of course." Jackson smirked. "Lets go sweetie pie."

Connie laughed. "Whatever you say honey bun."

* * *

Ember again debated leaving early, thinking of the book waiting for her on her bed. She usually wasn't one for parties, nor did she get invited to them. But Calypso Noble was her neighbor, and they were sort of kind of a little bit friends when they weren't in school, so she always ended coming to Calypso's parties. Mostly went up to Calypso's room and read or studied, then helped clean up when it was over. That suited her perfectly fine. She knew a few people she had said a brief hi to, Jackson St. James included. He had introduced her to his girlfriend. In fact, Ember was watching them now, laughing and drinking punch together. Strangely, she felt a little pang of jealousy. Which was stupid, because she was never jealous of anybody. Ember was top of her class, she never had anybody to be jealous of. But Connie was so effortlessly pretty, which her silky straight blond hair and perfect curves. She was the kind of girl who could get any guy she wanted. And Jackson, Jackson was holding her hand and smiling at her. Maybe it just made her mad, that a sweet guy like Jackson would get his heart broken by some shallow blonde. Not that she should care anyway. Jackson wasn't really even her friend. He was just some guy she had given a tour, like any new kid. Some handsome guy with an adorable smile. Ember groaned. No. She did not do boys. They were stupid, illogical, a waste of time. She had other things, much more important things, to worry about. Boys were a distraction, and high school relationships never went anywhere anyways. Ember turned away from Jackson. He and his girlfriend were none of her problem. Then she grabbed a novel from the purse hanging at her side, and hurriedly left the main room to find some privacy.

* * *

Savannah had a huge grin on her face as she held Skylar's hand. She'd never been to a party with a boyfriend before. It had always been just her and Riley. And Skylar was the perfect boyfriend. He moved his hand to her waist as he introduced her to some of his friends, all of whom she thought were nice. Riley kind of awkwardly trailed them around, not really knowing anyone else at the party. She looked pretty unhappy to be there. Normally, Savannah would be upset that her friend wasn't having fun and offer to go home, but nothing was going to bring her down tonight. Because she was with Skylar, and when Savannah was with Skylar everything just seemed magical. She couldn't explain it, he just made everything right.

Skylar leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You look so pretty tonight. All the other guys are looking at you."

Savannah smiled. "Well none of the other guys are my boyfriend." She kissed his cheek.

"Ugh." Groaned Riley from behind them. "This is totally a violation of rule number 10. I get to kill you now Skylar."

"Wha-" Began Savannah.

"Long story." Interrupted Skylar. "I'll tell you later."

"You know what?" Said Riley. "I'm really hungry, I think I'm going to go get some chips. You guys can just stay here if you want." She scurried off.

Savannah watched her. "Should I follow her? I feel bad, I don't think she's having a good time. And I feel bad leaving her alone."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Do you thinks she's lonely?" Asked Savannah worriedly. "I should talk to her more, she really only came for me."

"She can take care of herself." Skylar told her. "She has other friends."

"I jus want her to be happy." Savannah replied.

"She wants you to be happy too. She really does."

"I know." Savannah sighed. "I feel like I've been a bad friend lately. I wish she had a boyfriend too. Then we could go on double dates. Have any single friends I could see her up with Skylar?"

Skylar shook his head. "Riley's a lot to take on, she needs a very special person. Plus, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want a boyfriend. Like at all."

"Well, she always says she doesn't and that boys are gross, but I know she'll change her mind eventually. I feel like if she just met a nice guy she'd be happy."

Skylar hated knowing thins Savannah didn't, but he respected Riley's privacy. "I'm sure she'll find someone on her own. And right now I think she's happy without a boyfriend."

"You're right."

Skylar silently breathed a sigh of relief. "We don't need to worry about Riley right now though. I have you and that's all I want."

Savannah grinned. "You're the best." They locked gazes for a second, and then Savannah threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closed, pressing her lips to his. Skylar tended at first, in surprise, but only for a second before kissing her back. They broke apart after a second, both grindingly wildly.

Savannah laughed. "That was the best first kiss ever."

* * *

Riley, standing not too far away with a plate of chips, watched Skylar and Savannah's kiss, her hands silently clenching into fists at her sides. She wasn't really mad though, as much as jealous. Honestly, she would have given anything to be Skylar at that moment. "I hate myself." She groaned. Why did she have to love Savannah so much? Why did she let it hurt her so much every time she saw Savannah with Skylar? Why couldn't she just let it go? "Because Savannah is perfect." She mumbled to herself, answering her own silent question.

"Hey." Riley turned to hear Arabella's timid voice behind her. "Uh, you looked lonely so I thought I'd come talk to you."

"Oh. Thanks Arabella." Riley turned back around to see what Skylar and Savannah were doing. They weren't kissing anymore, thankfully, and were instead talking, though Riley thought they were standing entirely too close together.

Arabella followed Riley's gaze. "You guys are really close right?" Riley nodded. "Do you like her boyfriend?" Asked Arabella. "Skylar seems really nice."

"Yah I know." Muttered Riley, "I wish he could be more of a jerk. It would make him easier to hate. And if he was a jerk, Savannah would dump him, I could beat him up, and then all would be right with the world."

Arabella looked confused. "You're upset because your best friend's boyfriend isn't a jerk?"

Riley shook her head. "I guess not. It's just... Complicated."

"Oh ok." Said Arabella. "Sorry if I'm being nosy, I don't mean to bother you."

"No it's cool. I was lonely over here by myself anyway."

Arabella hesitated a second. "You seem so upset. If you want to uh, talk about anything I'll listen."

Riley smiled a little bit. "Thanks, but I barely know you."

"I know. It's just, sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you don't know. Because you don't care if they judge you. Not that I would." Arabella said softly.

Riley nodded, staring off in to the distance. "What does it feel like to be in love with someone? Like really in love with them?"

Arabella was slightly taken a back by the question. "Uh, I don't really know."

Riley sighed. "Have you ever just looked at someone and known that they were the most perfect person in the world? Like gorgeous, no one could ever be more beautiful, and sweet and funny. And they best feeling is when you make them laugh, or when you hold hands, or when they lay their head on your shoulder. And the best place in the world is laying in her lap when she plays with your hair. And this one time, you have her a gold heart necklace for Christmas, and whenever she wore it your heart fluttered a little inside your chest. And whenever a she's with anybody else, you get jealous because you want her to be yours. And every night, you dream about her being with you and kissing her and being able to call her yours. But you know in your heart that she can never be yours." Riley sighed again. "Just, uh, hypothetically of course." She quickly added.

"Girl?" Arabella clarified.

"Or boy." Riley said quickly, blushing heavily.

"It's ok. I'm actually bisexual." Arabella said quietly.

"Oh."

"Yah," Arabella continued. She frowned. "My dad was ashamed of me. He didn't think it was right."

"Oh."

"It doesn't really matter though, he left a while ago."

Riley leaned closer and hugged Arabella. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"But your dad was wrong." Added Riley. "Your perfect just the way you are. I mean, you barely know me and you came over here to make me feel better. Plus, I think you're really courageous to be open about your sexuality like that. I could never... I mean, I know my parents would accept me and all, but I don't know. It would just be different. And what would my friends think? Would they look at me weirdly? Plus, I'm just so confused. I don't really even know if I am gay. I mean, I've never really liked boys at all, and I've always felt more... Attraction towards girls. But there's a part of me that just wants to live a normal life with a husband and children. I guess it's complicated. Why am I telling you this, you probably don't care."

"No, no. I told you I would listen."

Arabella put her arm over Riley's shoulders. "You're scared. And I understand. And uh, in that hypothetical scenario of yours would the hypothetical girl just happen to be your best friend?"

"Maybe." Riley blushed. "Ok, yes."

Arabella nodded. "I'm sorry.

"It's not your problem. It's mine. And I just need to learn to love with. Thanks for listening Ara. And uh, please don't tell anyone."

Arabella made a motion of zipping her lips. "Thanks for talking to me."

Riley smiled. "And uh, thanks for being my friend."

* * *

"Is your wrist hurting you?" Isaac asked Lucy, noticing she was rubbing her cast.

"Hmm?" She seemed to be pulled put of a thought. "Yes a little bit. I'm sorry, I'm not really being much fun tonight."

"It's ok." He grinned. "I didn't really want to come to this stupid party anyway. I was really jut hoping to see you."

She laughed. "I don't really like these fancy teenage parties either. But I do like seeing you."

"Then why are we still here?" Isaac asked. "You want to go do something else. Who drove you here?"

"My cousin. He lives down the street from me. I can text and say I have a ride home though." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket with her good hand, typing a quick text message. "Ok." She said when she was finished. "Where do you want to go?"

He pondered a second. "You like Ice cream?"

"Who doesn't?"

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on the swings of a nearby playground, enjoying the ice cream they had picked up from Brusters.

Lucy took a big lick of her chocolate cone with rainbow sprinkles. "I love being outside at night. Everything is so quiet." She shivered a little bit. "If only it wasn't so cold. I left my jacket in my cousin's car."

Isaac shrugged off his Jacket. "Here, take mine."

Lucy shook her head. "Oh no I couldn't. I'm fine."

He held it out to her. "I'm not cold."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Ok." She took the jacket from him and slipped it on over her shirt, taking a second to carefully maneuver the left sleeve over her wrist. "Thanks."

"Thank you." He responded. "For leaving the party with me."

"This is fun. Much funner than any party." She giggled. "Want to push me on the swing?"

He smiled, getting up to toss his ice cream cup in a trash can. "Sure." He stepped behind her, pulling her swing back, then letting it go. She laughed happily as she flew through the air. "It's been forever since I've pushed someone on a swing." He mumbled.

"Well, then your friends aren't cool enough. I love playgrounds." She told him. "Ok ready? 1, 2, 3!" As she said 3, she jumped off the swing, landing a few feet away.

"Oh my goodness Lucy." Isaac called, "You have to be careful. You have a broken wrist, you're going to like kill yourself."

She giggled at his worry, running back to the swing. "Oh I'm fine. I do this all the time. I won't kill myself, promise."

"Good," he smiled, "Because I would be very sad if you did."

"Want me to push you?" She asked.

"With a broken wrist. How about not."

"Your so protective." She teased him.

"Maybe I just like you." He responded.

"Well I like you too." She plopped down in the the grass and he sat next to her.

"Look at the stars." She mumbled, "I love stars."

"Mhmm." He mumbled, but he was watching her more than the sky. "Your eyes sparkle when you're happy." He mumbled, then blushed. "Oh crap, did I say that aloud?"

She smiled. "It's ok. I thought it was cute." She looked back down at him and their eyes met.

"Can I tell you something Lucy?" He asked timidly.

"Always."

He hesitated a second. "I really do like you. Like uh a lot. And well, I guess I'm just trying to ask you out."

She looked taken aback. "Oh." She shook her head. "No, no, no."

"I'm sorry." Isaac frowned, "I didn't mean to..."

"No," she interrupted him. "It's not you. I totally like you to Isaac. You're so nice and fun, and you hoped me when I needed you. I would go out with you. I really would. But, uh, I just can't." She stood up abruptly.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with you." Isaac started to stand up.

"I have to go." She mumbled, running off.

"I can drive you!" He yelled after her, but she didn't respond, or even turn around. He sighed heavily, sinking back into the grass.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Hope it was worth the wait. I hope to get the second part up soon, but no promises because I Haven't really started writing it yet. I'll hurry my fastest! Next part we get to hear from pretty much all the characters we didn't in this chapter, with the exception of Kennedy and Jacob. So uh, yay! Please review :) I love reviews... They totally make my day :D Or pm me, I love talking to people. So uh, guess that's all for now. Though I always end up forgetting something I wanted to put in my authors note... Oh well! So review and tell me what you thought, even if you hated it- which I hope you didn't :) What do you think of all the characters thus far? Whose your favorite? What do you think of the couples? Favorite? Who do you think will become a couple!**

**Oh wow this is by far by longest chapter!**

**Ok bye!**


	13. Party Time Part 2

**Well as usual, it's been a long time. Ugh I'm the worst updated. Sorry y'all. I've just had a bunch of vacation and stuff. Anyways, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter- especially those who reviewed :) Also I got a new character submitted and I figured hey why not, and he's a lot different than all the guys I have so that's pretty cool. Long authors note at the bottom so I'll end here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You look uncomfortable." Dani-Lynn jumped at the voice behind her.

She groaned. "Are you stalking me? And actually, I'm leaving."

Daniel grinned. "Shame. You see, I have this thing at parturs where I always have to find a pretty girl to have sex with. It's like a physical need, so I can't really pass it up."

Dani glared at him. "This is why I am leaving."

"Ok fine wait a second." Said Daniel.

"What?"

"I actually came over here to tell you that I finished my math thingys and I figured you would want to check over them because you clearly don't trust me." Daniel told her.

Dani-Lynn was slightly taken aback. She honestly had expected to have to do the whole thing by herself. "You can put it by my locker on Monday. I'll look at it."

He nodded. "Ok then. So about my earlier offer..."

"Go away."

* * *

"Having fun Jason?" Calypso asked, approaching the football captain.

He was leaning against a table on his phone, which he looked up from to nod.

"Good." She responded, then stepped passed him, to pour herself a glass of punch. She grimaced after her first sip and set down her cup. "It's been spiked already. Some guests are just rude."

"It happened last year. Don't know you had this party again." Jason said.

Callie shrugged. "I'm popular Jason, that's what I do."

"I'm popular as well." Jason pointed out.

"Oh you're different though. You're not a girl for one."

"Glad you've noticed." He joked.

"Whatever." Callie responded.

"I've certainly noticed that _you_ are a girl." He mumbled.

Callie heard him clearly though, and just smiled. "Awww, you think I'm pretty."

"All you little Barbie doll bullies are pretty. You're no different then the rest of them." Her statement had angered him for some reason. Like she believed everyone should think she was pretty.

Callie just laughed. "Defensive are we? It's ok. Most of the us 'Barbie dolls' think you happen to be very handsome."

"well that's good for them." Jason responded, though the voice in the back of his head was wondering if Callie had been referring to herself thinking he was handsome.

She smiled her dazzling smile and put a hand on his arm. "You're at a party Jason. Go have fun."

* * *

"Connie!" Jackson spotted the blonde draining another glass of punch, which he tried to grab from her hand. "You've had plenty."

Connie giggled, pawing at him for the cup. "No no no. Give it back Jackson." She whined.

He groaned. "Connie you're drunk now. I told you to stop like an hour ago."

"What? I'm fine Jackson. Stop being such a part pooper." She jumped again for the class, but he easily moved it out of her reach.

"Connie. You can't even walk straight. Let's go. I'll drive you home now." Jackson said firmly.

Connie pouted and stomped her foot. "No! I don't want to go. I want to stay. I'm having fun!"

Jackson sighed. This was quickly beginning to frustrate him. "Connie. We didn't come here to have fun. It was a mission, remember? And now it's time we retreat."

To his disdain, Connie only giggled. "You're spy talking. That's funny." Her giggles didn't stop.

Jackson was done with her. "Connie you are drunk and I am no longer dealing with it. Come outside and get in the car with me right now."

"No! No! No!" Connie punctuated each no with a stomp.

"Connie you are acting like a toddler. Stop it."

Connie only shook her head. "I want to stay." She was on the verge of full on tantrum by this point.

"Alright that's it. I am leaving right now rather you're coming or not. If you don't follow me you will have to find your own ride home."

"But Jackson!" Connie began, but Jackson had already began to walk towards the door. "Fine! I'll find another ride home. And he'll be cuter than you too!"

* * *

"Ara!" Arabella heard rough voice call from behind her.

"Hi Lance." She stuttered out.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Who was that girl you were talking to earlier?"

"A friend from glee club, that's all." Arabella answered hurriedly.

Lance didn't seem calmed by this. "You are so damn unfaithful Ara. I leave you for one second to use the bathroom and suddenly you're out flirting with other people. You little slut."

"No, no, no." Arabella shook her head frantically. Lance's nails were digging into her wrist by now. "Lance I promise you,"

"Oh save it you little piece of shit." He snapped, "I know-" Before he say more, a plate full of food came out of nowhere and rammed itself into Lance's face. A girl in a purple dress and jean jacket lay sprawled by his feet.

She quickly pushed herself up. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She began trying to wipe the food off his face. "God I'm such a klutz! It's these darn shoes. Oh I'm so sorry, I must've ruined your shirt!"

Lance slapped the girl's hand away. "Shut up!" He said harshly. "I'm going to have to go to the bathroom and clean this up." He turned to Arabella, "I'll be right back, stay here and don't get into any trouble."

Riley brushed off her clothes and grinned as soon as Lance had stalked off. "Arabella, was that your boyfriend?" She asked in mock surprise. "Well, I am so sorry to have dumped my food on him! What a terrible terrible accident!" Her sarcasm was evident by the grin still on her face.

Arabella smiled a little. "Would you like to go get another taco? That one is ruined I'm afraid."

Riley shook her head. "Ick no, I'm a vegetarian."

"Then why would you have a meat filled- " Arabella began to question, but Riley cut her off quickly.

"It looked like it would leave a nasty stain."

Arabella couldn't help but laugh a little, though she quickly controlled herself. "Is there a reason you chose to dump food on my boyfriend?"

"Well mostly because there weren't any hot enough drinks to spill on him." Riley joked, (Actually, from what she had seen of Riley, Arabella wasn't sure she had been joking) but soon her expression became serious. "But really you looked like you wanted to get away from him, and I owed you a favor for putting up with my moping earlier. No offense or anything, but your boyfriend seems like a major ass."

Arabella blushed. "He's not that bad. He's uh-"

"A major ass?"" Riley suggested.

Arabella sighed. "A little bit, but he-"

Riley interrupted again. "If he's such an ass why are you still with him? I mean girl, you can do so much better."

"I love him." Arabella said firmly, though she seemed to be trying to convince herself more than Riley.

Riley shook her head. "Alright whatever. I just think you deserve someone better than that pile of crap. I won't pry."

Suddenly, Arabella's eyes widened. "Crap. I think that's him coming back from the bathroom. Hurry go away, he'll be pissed off again if he sees I'm talking to the girl who spilled her food on him."

Riley studied her. "I don't think it's a healthy relationship when you're scared of your boyfriend. And if you're scared, I am certainly not leaving."

"Please go." Asked Arabella, "You don't understand."

Riley hesitated for a second. "Alright. If he bugs you tell him your best friend has a black belt in karate."

"You take karate?" Arabella asked.

"Oh heck no, never taken a class in my life. But if push comes to shove my friend has a certificate I can borrow. Or crap, is it Ty Kwan Do? Whatever." Riley hurried away then, melting into the sea of other party guests.

Arabella sighed, just in time to see Lance approaching her. "You're back." She said, sounding as enthusiastic as she could.

"Yah." Lance glanced around for a second, but could seem to find what he was looking for. "What a bitch that girl was. Interrupting our date. Do you know her name? I want to make sure she gets a nice cold slushy to the face tomorrow." Arabella shook her head, but Lance only shrugged. "Oh well, I remember what she looked like anyways." He smiled. "Well now we can back to our date, huh? You look so lovely."

Arabella silently breathed a sigh of relief. His anger seemed to have shifted away from her. That was good. She mentally reminded herself to thank Riley at some point. "Thank you." She mumbled, "and you look nice too." She figured she might as well enjoy the nice Lance for the moment because she knew it wouldn't be long before this date turned sour again. Just like all of them did.

* * *

Connie walked away from Jackson, tripping over her feet and stumbling into a tall boy with brown hair and bright green eyes. "Hello." She giggled.

He smiled at her. "Hello cutie. And what's your name?"

"Connie." She stood up shakily.

"I'm Daniel. And it's very nice to meet you."

Connie giggled again. "You're cute." She looked around. "I'm so hungry. I need food." She turned around, stumbling again in the process.

Daniel stepped forward to catch her. "Someone's had a little too much punch." He swept his arm under her legs, picking her up bridal style. "I think this is better." He told her with a smirk.

She burst into another giggle fit. "Put me down." She pawed at his arms.

He laughed and set her down. "You know it is awfully loud in here. Maybe we should go upstairs."

"Ok." She nodded. He grabbed her hand pulling her out of the main room and away from all the people, and up the stairs, opening the first door he saw. Connie stumbled in after him, still giggling. He shut the door behind him, and Connie flopped down on the bed. Daniel studied the room. A bedroom, plain and simple, but not big enough to be a master. Probably a guest bedroom. He sat down on the bed next to her and ran a finger through her silky blond hair.

"Your eyes are pretty." She said, studying his face.

"So are yours. And your lips, well, they're gorgeous. In fact, I'd like to see them closer."

Connie laughed. She put both hands on his back, pulling him closer. "Ok." She pressed her face against his for a quick kiss.

"I didn't get a good look. How about again?" He asked, putting a hand behind her neck and pulling her head up to his, for another kiss. This one lasted longer, and soon they were full on making out, falling down to the bed.

Connie paused, pushing Daniel away for a second. "Wait. Jackson. Ride home, I need..."

Daniel interrupted her, "Shh. Don't worry about this Jackson dude. You have me now."

The thoughts slipped from her clouded mind. "And you're so hot." She put a hand on his chest.

He smiled. "Yes I am. And just wait until you see underneath these clothes. You see I have this thing at parties..."

* * *

An half hour after the last guests had trickled out, Ember tossed the garbage out in the trashcan, then ran back inside. Calypso was vacuuming when she entered. She peeked at the clock. 2 am. That was why she was so tired. "How close are we?" She asked Calypso.

"I think we're done. Skylar already went to bed. You can go home now if you want." Calypso told her. "Oh, but before you go, will you check the rooms upstairs and downstairs to make sure no one is like passed out in a corner or something."

"Sure no problem." Ember responded. She checked all the rooms and closets downstairs first. She groaned as she opened the hall closet. There was indeed a boy passed out against a coat rack. She whistled loudly, and he woke with a start. "Out." She snapped, "Party's over." She left him to gather himself and get out, going to check the upstairs rooms. She opened the guest bedroom, the first door on the right, and groaned. She flipped on the lights. "Out now. Both of you." The two figures in the bed looked up, looking rather surprised.

"Oh crap crap crap." Muttered the girl. "Jackson."

Ember stared for a second, recognition dawning. "You're Jackson's girlfriend! Oh my goodness, I can't believe that you cheated on him."

"No!" Said Connie. "It's complicated. I promise this isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like you cheated on your boyfriend by having sex with this douche." Ember responded, rather coldly.

Daniel nodded unhelpfully. "Well yes, that's pretty much what happened."

Connie groaned. "No no no. Look you guys don't understand. I have to go now." She grabbed her clothes from the floor and tossed them on quickly.

Ember looked at her sternly. "Listen, if you don't tell Jackson about this by Monday, then I will. Got it?"

Connie nodded. "Yes." Now dressed, she pushed past Ember and out the door, racing away.

"I did it with a girl with a boyfriend? This is great." Daniel boasted.

Ember groaned. "Oh gosh, just get out of the house."

* * *

**Let me clarify a few things: I am in high school but i have never, gotten drunk, drank at all, gone to a non birthday party, had sex, had a boyfriend, etc. In other words, I mostly do not write from expierience. So I greatly apologize for inaccuracy. But you'll have to deal with it.**

**So I was dissatisfied with like the first 3 parts of this chapter because they were all like super short and felt pointless but they all served a purpose. However, I wanted to expand upon them but couldn't think of a way and just wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. So I hope you managed to enjoy it anyway. I'm actually pretty dissatisfied with this whole chapter. This chapter is also notably shorter then the last one. Oh well. **

**Ugh. I'm having issues with this story. I rarely write like half the characters and that makes me feel bad and I feel like I have no actually story lines. Please don't take this to mean I'm quitting writing this because I most certainly am not. I'm obsessed with this story. Like literally every time I hear a song I'm like "ooh I can imagine blank singing this in blank situation." But anyway, if you have any storyline ideas for your character that would be marvelous if you wanted to share. I mean, I feel like for 90% of the characters there only storyline so far is romance based and I have like 2 or 3 other ones planned but I need story lines for everyone and yah so feel free to share.**

**Next item of business: A while back I asked for musical suggestions and I got some. Next chapter I will post a compiled list of them, and we can have a vote. So last chance for last minute suggestions for the McKinley musical.**

**Also, I am having issued with the format of this story. So far I've been doing a one day per chapter deal, but I feel this wont work on the long run because it will take me forever to get anywhere. So I still need to figure out what I am going to do about that.**

**Lastly (at least I hope so,), I think when I first published this story my form was not as thorough as it should have been. So if you submitted a character and are still actually reading this will you please tell me a rate of your characters each singing, dancing, and acting on a scale of 1-10. That would be fabulous because I kind of realized I have no idea how good they are. If you don't respond I'll just make them suck at everything. Just kidding I'll make it up.**

**Ok so I think that covers my super long authors note so congrats if you managed to read it! So review? That would be loved. Thanks!**


End file.
